


Dual of the Fate

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dual of the Fate [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dual of the Fate의 마지막 파트입니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 1

"어머니는... 어디 있습니까?"

의료 드로이드들이 바삐 베이더의 다리에 의족을 연결하고 있었다. 고통스러운 작업이다. 황제는 의족의 연결부위에 수술이 아니면 뺄 수 없는 시스의 크리스탈을 끼워넣도록 지시했다. '그것이 널 도와줄게다.' 팰퍼틴은 그렇게 이야기했지만 실은 베이더가 변심했을 경우 그를 고문하기위한 장치였다.

"제다이들이 네 어머니를 살해했다."

순간 의료실 내부에 강렬한 포스의 파장이 터졌다. 드로이드들은 움찔했지만 다시 작업을 이어나갔다. 고통으로 이마에 땀이 가득한 남자가 성한 왼손을 잡아 쥐었다. 분노로 떨리는 얼굴을 보며 시디어스는 낮은 목소리로 대답했다.

"뒤늦게 그 사실을 알고 쫒으려했지만 이미 도주한 후였다. 시신은 찾을 수 없었고."

화염같은 포스가 강하게 타오른다. 가까이 서 있던 드로이드가 스파크와 함께 쓰러졌다. 시디어스는 조용히 말을 이었다.

"그들은 스카이워커 가문 자체를 없애버리려 한거지. 포스의 선택을 받은 너를 감당할 수 없었던게다. 그 힘 없고 약한 네 어머니를 그렇게 죽이다니. 참담하구나."

제다이들이 슈미를 죽일거라고는 예상하지 못했기 때문에 충격이 컸던 베이더는 분노로 이글대는 목소리로 대답했다.

"그 역겨운 놈들을 모조리 쓸어버리겠습니다."  
"물론 그래야지. 우린 가장 큰 전쟁을 끝냈다. 이제, 남은 잔당을 정리해야해. 네게 모든 권한을 주마. 근데 남은 제다이들이 어디로 도망갔을지... 짚히는 곳이 있느냐?"

베이더는 일룸을 떠올렸다. 미탐사 지역의 얼음행성. 제다이들의 사원이 있고, 크리스탈 광산이 있는 오더의 성지. 바로는 아니라 하더라도 최소한의 물자를 보충하기 위해 언젠간 방문 할 장소였다. 신경을 태우는 듯한 통증에 이를 즈려물으며 베이더가 이야기했다.

"미탐사 지역에 그들의 사원이 있습니다. 그곳으로 갈 함대를 주십시오."  
"좋아. 충분한 군대를 주마. 재활 치료가 끝나는대로 출발하거라."

의수와는 달리 의족은 몸 전체의 균형과 맞아야 했기 때문에 익숙해지는데 시간이 필요했다. 젊은 시스 로드의 노란 눈동자가 이제 막 치료를 끝낸 환부에 닿았다. 오비완의 세이버로 잃어버린 두 다리. 두쿠는 자신의 오른팔을 없앴지만, 그의 옛 스승은 아나킨의 다리 전부를 잃게 만들었다. 다신 일어서지 못하도록, 다신 그에게 다가가지 못하도록. 베이더는 주먹을 잡아 쥐었다. 반드시 찾아내서... 처절하게 후회하도록 만들어줄테다.

"조만간 제국이 공식 선포된다. 넌 총사령관 직을 맡는다. 군대를 통솔하고 제국에 반하는 자들을 처단하거라. 이 은하의 평화는 네 손에 달린거야."

베이더가 자리에서 일어난다. 시디어스가 손을 들어 그를 멈추게 하려했지만, 인상을 찌푸리며 발을 디뎠다. 절단된 연결부위가 눌리며 온 몸의 신경이 비명질렀다. 숨을 헐떡인다. 그는 의료 테이블을 붙들었고, 강제로 연결된 부위가 서로 반응하며 일으키는 전류에 익숙해지려 잠시 그대로 서 있었다. 꾹 감은 눈을 열고, 다시 한 발을 내디뎠다. 충혈된 노란 눈동자가 고통에 흔들린다. 다시 한 발 더 움직인다. 내부로부터 타오르는 분노의 포스. 시디어스의 입가에 느린 미소가 지어졌다.

"너 정도의 재목이 지금까지 오더안에 파묻혀 있었다니 기막힐 지경이야. 가거라, 베이더. 남은 제다이들을 섬멸해."  
"알겠습니다, 마스터."

 

 

  
오비완은 파드메를 데리고 타이페라로 향하고 있었다. 정확히 말하면 타이페라 시스템의 인근이다.

윈두와, 뒤늦게 사원에서 출발한 요다와의 삼자대면은 수십번의 통신 시도 끝에 겨우 이뤄졌다.

\- 생존자를 데리고 일룸으로 향하는 중입니다.  
\- 타이페라 시스템으로 오게.  
\- 하지만 마스터 요다. 일룸의 사원에서 필요한 물자를 보충하려 합니다. 부상자가 너무 많습니다.  
\- 그래도 안돼, 일룸은. 방향을 틀어라. 우린 아우터림으로 가야해.

윈두가 대답했다.

\- 그곳은 위험하지 않을까요. 과거 제국의 지배하에 있던 곳이고... 대부분의 거주민들은 저희에게 호의적이지 않습니다.  
\- 시일이 걸릴걸세, 시스 로드가 코러산트에 자리를 잡은 이상. 우리에겐 두가지 선택권이 있어. 제국에 반기를 들던가, 이대로 조용히 사라지던가.

오비완은 침묵한 채 두 사람의 대화를 듣고 있었다. 홀로 프로젝터에는 생존한 평의회 멤버들과 요다의 모습이 모두 띄워져 있었다. 윈두는 잠시 침묵했고, 낮은 목소리로 이야기했다.

\- 마스터 요다. 일룸으로 가면 안된다고 하신것은... 새로운 시스가 오더안에서 나왔다는 뜻입니까?

오비완은 주먹을 잡아쥐었다. 시선을 떨군다.

\- 평의회 바깥으로 새어나가선 안돼, 이 이야기는.

요다는 침통한 목소리로 말을 이었다.

\- 사원을 공격했던 시스는 아나킨 스카이워커였네.

 

 

  
다음 재도약 시간을 서로 맞춘 그들은 짧은 인사와 함께 홀로에서 사라졌다. 오비완은 행선지를 다시 설정하고 파드메에게 갔다. 그녀는 계속해서 자고 있었다. 악몽을 꾸었는지 눈가를 따라 마른 눈물자욱이 보였다. 그는 침대 곁에 의자를 끌어 앉고 버석한 뺨을 쓸어주었다.

아나킨에 대한 이야기를 전했을 때 파드메의 표정을 떠올려본다. 온전히 연인을 신뢰하고 있던 그녀는 강한 부정의사를 보였었다.

\- 아뇨! 말도 안돼요!  
\- 믿을 수 없어요.

그래. 자신도 그랬었다. 보안 홀로를 보고나서도, 아나킨의 모습을 직접 확인하고 나서도 믿을 수 없었다. 마음 깊은곳으로부터- 아나킨은 그런 아이가 아니라고, 그는 선량한 남자라고, 제다이 나이트가 될 재목이라고, 나의 자랑스런 제자라고 쉴새없이 변명이 흘러나왔었다. 자신을 죽이려고 했던... 그를 끊임없이 변호하고 있었다.

죽었을것이다. 오비완은 속으로 생각했다. 죽었을거야. 허리를 굽혀 이마를 짚고, 이내 양 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 숨을 내쉰다.

그 아이에게 보여준 마지막 모습이 뒤돌아선 등이었어.

다리를 잘라내고, 아나킨의 -또 다른 영혼인- 세이버를 회수하고, 무심하게 돌아서는 모습을 보여주고 말았다. 그는 뜨거운 땅 위에서 마그마 속으로 빨려들어가고 있었는데. 죽어가고 있었는데. 해줄 수 있는게 아무것도 없었다.

순간 눈물이 치솟았다. 오비완은 필사적으로 울음소리를 내지 않기위해 이를 물었다. 포스를 펼쳐 파드메가 여전히 자고 있다는 것을 확인한 그는 비틀거리며 재빨리 그녀의 방을 나섰다. 벽을 짚어 복도를 걷는다. 숨을 헐떡인다. 가슴이 아팠다. 누군가가 창을 찔러넣은 것처럼, 격렬한 통증이 온 몸을 덮쳤다.

죽었을거야.

다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 오비완은 복도에 주저앉아 무릎에 얼굴을 묻었다. 손에 느껴졌던- 그 감각이 또렷이 되살아난다. 아나킨의 다리를 잘라냈을 때 전달된 둔탁한 울림이. 아름답고, 똑똑하고, 강했던- 소중한 청년을 자신이 죽여버린 것이다. 자신이 망쳐버린 것이다.

아나킨의 말이 맞았을런지도 모른다. 타투인에 가지 않았다면, 그를 만나지 않았다면, 차라리 모스 에스파에서 죽었다면, 그를 제자로 받아들이지 않았다면- 이런 상황은 벌어지지 않았을테다. 자신의 탓이었다. 오더가 무너진것도, 공화국이 붕괴된것도, 아나킨이 타락한 것도 모두-

오비완은 자신의 심장에 아나킨의 포스가 약한 파도처럼 -거의 느끼기 어렵게- 밀려왔다가 멀어지는 것을 깨달았다. 필사적으로 그것에 감각을 집중시킨다. 이젠 다시는, 다시는 느낄 수 없는 남자의 포스였다. 아마 환각이겠지. 이 뒤틀린 그리움이 낳은 망상이겠지. 이제 아나킨 스카이워커는 이 세상에 없다. 다시는 예전으로 돌아갈 수 없다. 그 아이의 목소리도, 짙푸른 눈동자도, 시원한 미소도- 어떤 것도 다신 마주할 수 없다.

결국 오비완의 입술 사이에서 오열이 흘러나왔다. 입을 틀어막는다. 몸이 무너졌다. 차가운 벽에 기댄 등이 느리게 옆으로 쓰러지고, 몸을 말아 숨죽여 울기 시작했다. 소리가 새어나가지 않도록 양 손으로 입을 누르고 있었지만, 폐가 조여드는 듯한 아픔과 함께 속에서부터 울려오는 흐느낌은 그로서도 어쩔 수 없었다.

 

 

 

꼬박 하루하고 19시간 후, 생존한 평의회 멤버 전원이 수송선의 함교에 모였다.

"장서관의 중요 데이터 다운로드는 제대로 이뤄지지 않았습니다. 사원측에서 케이블을 자른 듯 합니다."

요다는 윈두의 보고를 가만히 경청했다.

"본 함의 탑승인원은 243명. 그 중 65명이 제다이 나이트입니다. 이외는 수련생과 지원단이고, 민간인도 2명 있습니다."  
"...스카이워커 부인은..."

요다의 질문에 평의회 멤버 전원은 아무말도 하지 못했다. 늙은 그랜드 마스터는 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. 아마 대충 상황을 파악했으리라.

"총 인원의 86%가 크거나 작은 부상을 입었습니다. 이 중 12%는 생명이 위험한 수준이고, 25%는 생명에는 지장이 없지만 간과할 수 없는 상태입니다. 힐러는 12명이 있는데, 장비도 부족하고 의약품도 충분치 않습니다. 이 상태로는 1주일 정도 버티는 것이 최대치입니다. 식량 사정은 더 안좋습니다. 지금 인원이 평이한 수준의 식사를 하게 된다면 3일이 한계선입니다."

윈두는 잠시 말을 끊고 요다를 바라봤다. 만명이 넘는 제다이와 그 몇배수의 지원단 사람들로 구성되어있던 제다이 오더가 처한 상황은 비참함 그 자체였다. 하지만 그랜드 마스터의 포스는 어떤 요동도 없었다. 그는 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다. 더 할 이야기가 있다면 하라는 제스추어였다.

"함재기가 있지만 셔틀이 2대. 스타파이터가 8대 있습니다. 적재된 탄약은 없습니다. 마스터 틴이 일부 손봐서 긴급한 순간에는 사용할 수 있지만, 적을 교란시키는 정도의 수준입니다. 실려있는 연료도 부족합니다. 2-3일 후 한 번 급유해야하고, 마땅한 곳을 찾고 있습니다."  
"찾을 것 없네. 기다리게."

요다의 이야기에 윈두는 낮게 "알겠습니다."하고 대답했다.

회의가 이어졌다. 그들의 논점은 살아남는 것도 있었지만, 공화국의 말로에 더 큰 관심이 쏠려있었다.

"재도약의 사이사이 홀로넷을 주시하고 있었습니만, 아무래도 지오스트 제국 같은 상황이 벌어지는 것 같습니다."

홀로 프로젝터의 중앙에 수개의 기사가 떠올랐다. 여러 행성에서 자행된 제다이 살륙의 현장과, 저항하는 사람들을 무차별로 살해하는 모습이 생생히 보여지고 있었다. 제국은 잔인한 영상을 여과없이 흘려보내고 있었다. 그들이 노리는 것은 뻔할테다.

"시디어스 역시 시스이니 라그노스의 전철을 밟는거겠지요."

분노와 증오. 공포. 민간인이 아무리 저항한다고 해도 제국군과 드로이드 군대를 당해낼리 없었다. 물자와 숫자에 밀린다. 게다가 그 꼭대기에 앉아있는 사람은 다름아닌 시스였다. 그가 생각해낼 온갖 잔인한 계획들은 굳이 확인하지 않아도 뻔했다.

새로운 홀로가 떠올랐다. 제국을 선포하는 다스 시디어스의 모습이었다.

\- ...제국은 공화국을 흡수해 새로운 역사를 만들어 나갈것입니다. 하지만 그에 앞서 여러분의 도움이 필요합니다. 썩어빠진 공화국은 그 동안 여러분의 세금을 낭비하고 그들의 살을 찌우는데 급급했습니다. 탐욕스런 의사당은 제다이 오더의 무력을 등에 지고 은하를 쥐고 있었습니다. 이제 우리가 나설 차례입니다! 당신이 거주하고 있는 행성에 제다이가 보인다면, 제국의 배신자가 보인다면 신고하십시오. 공화국의 질서를 그리워하는 더러운 관료가 있다면 역시 제국군에게 알려주십시오. 합당한 포상이 주어질겁니다.

이어 수배 명단이 올라왔다. 요다를 위시한 평의회 일원의 모습들이 지나가고, 사망한 멤버의 얼굴엔 '사살'이라는 글자가 커다랗게 박혀 있었다. 생존자의 하단엔 금액이 적혀있다. 5억에서 10억 크레딧까지의 현상금이 이어진다. 요다의 목에는 10억 크레딧이 걸려있었다. 늙은 그랜드 마스터는 웃었다.

"이 늙은이에게 베나터급 17척에 맞먹는 금액을 책정해줄줄이야."

이어지는 화상에 아나킨 스카이워커라는 이름이 나왔다. 빨간 줄이 그어져있다. '사살'. 심장에 지끈하고 울리는 통증. 오비완은 아랫입술을 꽉 물었다. 자신이 죽였다. 자신이 한 짓이다. 이어 앵커의 음성이 흘러나왔다.

\- 공화국의 영웅으로 알려진 아나킨 스카이워커 장군은 사망했습니다. 그의 스승인 제다이 마스터 오비완 케노비는 현재 수배중이며, 7억 크레딧의 현상금이 걸려있습니다. 공화국의 비리를 감싸고 돈 악질 수배자이니, 누구든 오비완 케노비의 소재를 알고 계신 분은 가까운 군대에 알려주시기 바랍니다. 향후 확인된다면, 소재지의 신고만으로도 보상이 지급 될 것입니다.

제국의 엠블렘이 떠오르고, 장중한 음악이 흘렀다. '새로운 질서, 새로운 시대', '잔존 제다이를 모두 죽이는 것 만이 이 은하를 지키는 유일한 길' 따위의 선전 문구가 이어졌다.

평의회 멤버들은 낮게 숨을 내쉬며 홀로넷을 응시했다. 그 누구도 입을 열지 않았다. 오비완은 수척해진 눈가를 눌렀다. 긴 회의가 진행된터라 다들 지쳐있었다. 윈두는 홀로를 닫고 요다를 바라봤다. 그랜드 마스터가 고한다.

"오늘은 이쯤하지."

 

 

자신에게 배정된 방으로 향하는데, 복도 안 쪽에서 말소리가 들려왔다. 그 안에 익숙한 음성이 섞인것을 깨닫고 급히 발을 놀렸다. 열려있는 문 안쪽을 살핀다. 사람들과 함께 홀로넷을 보고 있던 남자가 새로운 포스의 파동에 시선을 돌렸다.

"마스터 오비완!"

환한 얼굴로 성큼성큼 다가온 남자가 작은 마스터를 포옹했다. 긴 팔이 부드럽게 안아온다. 그 따스한 체온에 오비완은 마음이 포근해지는 것을 느꼈다.

"살아있었구나, 페루스."  
"정말 다행입니다. 걱정했었습니다."

팔을 뻗어 오비완의 얼굴을 확인한 그는 다시 자신의 마스터를 그러안았다. 답지 않은 스킨쉽에 당황했지만 몸도 마음도 너덜너덜해진 오비완에게 그것을 거절한 이유는 전혀 없었다. 그는 페루스의 넓은 가슴에 머리를 기댔다.

"홀로넷의 기사를 보는 중이었습니다. 어떻게 손 쓸수 없는 상황이더군요."

조심스레 옛 스승을 팔 안에서 놓아준 청년은 걱정스런 눈으로 그를 내려다봤다. 윈두를 통해 들은 바로는 그가 파괴된 사원에 다녀왔고, 시스와 전투를 벌였다고 했다. 힘든 시간을 보낸 중년의 제다이는 어딘지 덧없는 눈을 하고 있었다. 페루스는 그것이 못내 마음에 걸렸다. 아마 아나킨의 사망탓일테다. 오비완이 지니고 있던 아나킨에 대한 애정은 이전부터 느끼고 있었다. 때문에 젊은 장군에게서 어두운 포스가 감지되었을때 옛 스승은 그를 감싸주었을 것이다.

"넌 어디서 오는 길이냐. 코러산트?"  
"네. 갑작스런 습격이었던지라... 동료들이 많이 죽었습니다..."

오비완은 대회랑의 시체들과 클래스 복도에 흩어져있던 영링들의 모습을 머릿속에서 지우려 애썼다. 온 몸이 조각조각난 그것은... 사람이 볼 종류의 것이 아니었다.

\- ...새 질서를 위한 일입니다. 제다이들을 보는 즉시 사살하거나 신고하십시오.

두 사람의 뒷편으로 홀로넷의 뉴스가 쉴새없이 흘러나왔다. 페루스가 쓴 웃음을 짓는다.

"제대로 된 정보를 구하려고 애쓰는 중인데, 마땅치 않습니다. 제국이 홀로넷 대부분을 점령해서 대부분의 기사들이나 글들이 날조되어 있어요."

오비완은 눈을 깜빡였다. 이제서야 실감이 나는 탓이다. 공화국이 무너지고, 제다이들이 도망다녀야 한다는 이 상황이. 피로한 눈을 꿈뻑인다.

\- 특히 오비완 케노비는 생포해야한다는 정부의 방침을 잊지 마시기 바랍니다. 그는 제국의 설립을 방해한 악독한 범죄자로, 반드시 살아있는 상태 그대로 인계되어야 합니다.

크게 열린 하늘색 눈동자가 들렸다. 가까이 서 있는 페루스의 갈색 눈동자를 응시한다. 침착한 젊은 기사의 포스가 오비완을 위로하듯 감쌌지만, 큰 도움은 되지 못했다. '설마'하는 생각이 떠오른다. 아닐거야. 아닐것이다. 분명 그는... 죽을 수 밖에 없는 상황이었다. 손 끝이 떨려온다. 고개를 틀어 방 한가운데 떠오른 홀로넷 영상을 바라봤다. 오비완의 사진이 떠올라 있었다.

동요한 것이 명백한 옛 마스터의 팔을 부드럽게 잡은 페루스는 위로하듯 낮은 목소리를 냈다.

"마스터... 염려하지 마세요."

홀로넷에 오비완의 사진이 사라지고, 새로운 화상이 떠올랐을 때- 그는 나즉한 신음소리와 함께 휘청거렸다. 당황한 페루스가 감싸듯 오비완을 안았다. 높은 어깨너머 보이는 모습에 숨이 막혀왔다. 뒷편에서 요다의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"실패했군, 자네도."

여러의미가 담긴 짧은 말에 오비완은 공허한 시선을 돌려 늙은 마스터를 바라봤다. 혼을 잃은듯- 지친 눈의 제다이 뒤로 검은 로브를 눌러 쓴 총사령관 다스 베이더의 모습이 홀로속에서 일렁이고 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 드디어 p3 쓰네요. ^__ㅠ 잘 쉬었다... ㅎㅎㅎ 이제 마지막 입니다. 예상컨데 10-13개 정도의 챕터가 나올 것 같아요.  
> 2\. 이 망상의 제목을 Dual of the Fate로 지은 이유는- SW OST의 Duel of the Fates를 좋아하는 이유도 있지만 (웃음), 망상 자체가 원작 비틀기였기 때문이예요. 이런 아나킨의 (혹은 오비완의) 삶도 있을 수 있지 않을까 하는 (매우 동인적인) 생각이 반영되어있습니다...ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ fortune은 커녕 단순히 destiny라는 단어도 부족한 아나킨과 오비완인지라 꼭 행쇼해라! 하는 마음이 가득하네요. :)  
> 3\. 가끔 제가 (싸)지른 망상들을 보는데 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 흑역사가 너무 켜켜히 쌓여서 슬픕니다. 그래도 읽어주시고, Kudos! 주셔서 감사합니다. ㅠ_ㅠ 스타워즈 팬덤이 짜식은건 행운인가요... 금손님들 활동이 적으니 여기까지 와주시네... ^__ㅠ 그러니 여기 바..방석에 앉으실래요? (mm)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 2

일룸은 고요했다. 베이더는 클론 부대를 입구에 세워두고 광산 인근의 사원에 다른 부대를 파견보냈다. 명령은 간단했다. 제다이들은 모두 사살. 오비완 케노비는 제외하고. 검은 부츠가 내부를 딛는다. 얼음이 두껍게 얼은 바닥은 단단하고 차가운 소리를 냈다. 

2년 전을 떠올린다. 입구에 서서 그를 배웅하던 오비완의 눈을. 새하얀 얼음의 성 한가운데 선 남자의 흰 얼굴과 금빛 머리카락을. 밖에서 새어드는 일광에 빛나던 그것은 남자를 성스럽게까지 보이도록 했다. 흰 뺨을 잡고, 얇은 입술에 입맞추고 싶었다. 거절하는 손목을 틀어쥐고, 한껏 혀를 밀어넣어 맛보고 싶었다. 피가 마르도록 절실했었다. 죽도록 절실했었다. 그는 그렇지 않았지만.

베이더는 한층 강력해진 자신의 포스를 느끼며 그것을 넓게 펼쳤다. 동굴 안으로 빨려들 듯 스며드는 포스의 자락을 더듬으며 인적을 찾는다. 오비완의 기척은 느껴지지 않았다. 그가 아니라고 해도 다른 누군가가 숨어있을지도 모른다. 어두운 포스를 일렁이며 시스 로드가 동굴 안으로 들어섰다. 검은 망토자락이 뒤로 넓게 펄럭인다.

내부는 여전했다. 변함없이 어두웠고, 신비한 푸른빛이 일렁이고 있었다. 좁은 길을 걸어 모퉁이에 도달했을 때 베이더는 걸음을 멈추었다. 2년 전, 그 장소에서. 같은 사람이 그를 기다리고 있었다.

"어떤가, 마주한 어둠이?"

달각. 하고 지팡이 끝이 얼음바닥을 딛는 소리가 울렸다. 베이더는 주먹을 잡아쥐었다.

"어둠이 있다고 했었지, 자네 마음속에. 결국은 마주했군."

느리게 들리는 얼굴. 그 안의 초록 눈동자를 보며 시스로드는 말 없이 곁을 지나가려했다.

"찾을 수 없을거야."

결국 베이더는 멈추어 뒤돌아섰다. 요다를 노려본다. 깊이 눌러쓴 후드 안 쪽으로 형형이 빛나는 노란 눈동자가 섬득했다. 작은 마스터는 동요하지 않은 채 그를 응시했다. 베이더의 가라앉은 음성이 흘러나왔다.

"오비완이 어딨는지 압니까?"  
"찾을 수 없을걸세, 자네는. 포스가 허락할때까지."

베이더의 입술이 뒤틀려올라갔다.

"솔직히 이야기해보시죠. 당신이 아는건 대체 뭡니까? 인내하는 것? 흘려보내는 것? 뭐든 다 아는 것처럼 굴어놓고 실제로는 속부터 썩어가는 공화국을 지키지도 못했지. 은하의 평화를 지킨다? 웃기지 마시죠. 당신들이 지켰던 건 은하의 평화가 아니야. 공화국의 평화였지. 공화국의- 그 잘난 귀족들과, 왕족들과, 의원들의 배를 불려주기 위해- '그들의 재산의 평화'를 지켜준거였죠. 제다이들이 그들의 개가 되었던건 평의회 탓이었습니다."

요다는 가만히 베이더를 올려다봤다.

"말해보시죠. 어떻게 이런 짓을 할 수 있었냐고 비난해보시죠. 하지만 당신 역시 대답해야 할 겁니다. 제다이 오더가 진정 은하의 평화를 지키기 위한 조직이 맞았는지."

침착한 음성이 대답했다.

"그게 아니라네, 영 스카이워커. '어떻게'가 아니라, '왜'겠지. 그리고 그것은 내가 자네에게 할 것이 아니라, 자네가 자신 스스로에게 해야하는 질문이야."

순간 베이더의 시선이 들렸다. 요다의 뒤에 선 여성 탓이었다.

"...어머니..."

슬픔이 가득한 눈을 마주한다. 베이더는 급히 그녀를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 거의 동시에 요다와 슈미의 모습이 안개처럼 사라졌다. 눈 앞의 어둠을 본다. 차고, 습하고, 날카로운 어둠을. 온 몸을 덮치는 공허한 상실감. 뱃속으로부터 분노가 느리게 끓어올랐다.

그들이 앗아갔어.

베이더는 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

저 자들이 모두 망친거야. 내 어머니를 죽이고, 은하의 평화를 부수고, 오비완을 빼앗아 갔어! 

젊은 시스의 분노에 찬 일갈이 검은 공간에 터져나갔다.

 

 

 

 

평의회 멤버는 함교에 모여있었다. 홀로 프로젝터엔 오르가나 의장의 모습이 떠올라 있었다.

"제국은 이미 공포정치를 시작했고, 반발 역시 거세지고 있습니다. 다스 시디어스는 의회를 완전 점령했고, 베이더의 군대가 전역에 흩어져 전쟁을 일으키고 있습니다. 얼데란과 몬 칼라마리, 코렐리아와 카쉬크를 비롯한 수십개의 행성에서 저항세력 결집 의사를 타진해왔습니다."

오르가나의 곁에 새로운 모습이 나타났다. 몬 칼라마리의 83대 왕 리차였다. 그를 알아본 킷이 허리를 굽혀 인사했다. 어린 왕은 멋적은듯 웃었고, 이내 가라앉은 목소리로 이야기했다.

"오랫만에 뵙습니다, 제다이 여러분. 소식 들었습니다... 저와 제 백성의 조의를 전합니다."  
"고맙습니다, 전하."

요다가 응답했다.

"의회를 소집해 이 일을 의논했습니다. 제국은 저희에게 완전 항복을 요구하고 있지만, 이미 한 번 그들의 공격을 받고, 힘겹게 독립을 쟁취해낸 저희가 그렇게 할 리는 없지요."

리차는 싱긋 웃었다.

"아시다시피 저흰 함선 주조 능력이 뛰어난 편입니다. 오르가나 의장님과 제다이 여러분의 지원을 하고 싶습니다. 저와 저희 백성 모두, 죽을 각오로 항전을 결의했습니다."

오비완은 눈을 깜빡였고, 이내 고개를 숙였다. 가슴을, 심장을 누군가가 칼로 찌르는 것 같았다. 저 죄없고 선량한 사람들이 자신의 판단미스로 전쟁에 내몰리게 된 것이었다. 아나킨을 죽였어야 했다. 아무리 괴로워도... 그렇게 했어야 했다. 리차왕자는 시선을 떨군 오비완을 보고는 조금 주저하는 듯한 목소리를 냈다.

"저, 마스터 케노비. 스카이워커 장군에 대한 소식 들었습니다. 그분은... 저희의 영웅입니다. 스카이워커 장군과 마스터 피스토가 안 계셨다면 저흰 두쿠 백작의 아래에서 비참한 노예생활을 했을겁니다. 저희 모두, 그 분을 깊이 그리워하고 있어요. 장군의 희생을 헛되이 하지 않겠습니다."

흔들리는 하늘색 시선이 들렸다. 오비완은 감히 입을 떼지 못했다. 윈두가 끼어들었다.

"조의에 감사드립니다."

형편없이 흔들리는 오비완의 어깨를 킷의 큰 손이 꽉 잡았다. 주먹을 잡아쥔다. 자신은 여기에 서 있을 자격이 없었다. 평의회에, 오더에, 제다이 나이트의 이름으로 이 곳에 있을 수 없는 사람이었다. 모두 자신의 탓이었다. 아나킨을 오더에 데려온것도, 그를 가르친것도, 그를 잃은 것도, 그를 죽이지 못한 것도, 모두.

 

 

 

과거 크리스탈을 찾았던 대공간에 들어선다. 베이더는 느리게 웃었다. 예상하고 있었다. 마지막 환영은 분명 그일것이다. 푸른 빛이 뻗어나왔다. 눈앞에 선 남자가 천천히 뒤돌아섰다. 흰 튜닉, 잘 정돈된 블론드, 금욕적인 입술.

"...마스터."

눌러쓴 후드를 넘긴다. 노랗게 빛나는 눈이 드러났다. 베이더는 검은 로브를 벗었고, 힐트를 꺼내들었다. 붉은 플라즈마 기둥이 드러났다.

"어디 숨어있는지 곱게 이야기하면 죄없는 사람들의 죽음은 막을 수 있을 겁니다."  
"시스와의 협상이라니 농담이 지나치구나."

베이더의 입에서 헛웃음이 터져나왔다. 그는 거의 놀라워하고 있었다.

"포스는 정말 대단하군요. 환영이라는 걸 아는데, 지나치게 당신스러워. 미치도록 갈증나고, 갈기갈기 찢어 죽이고 싶지. 알아요, 마스터? 무스타파에서 난, 진심으로 당신을 죽일 생각은 아니었어요. 힘으로 제압해서 산채로 끌고 갈 생각이었지. 난 당신도 나처럼 생각할거라 믿었어. 적어도 우린 사제간이었잖아요? 전장에서 내가 당신을 살리기 위해 분투했던 그 시간들을... 쓰레기처럼 쉽게 내버릴 줄은 몰랐지."  
"널 가족처럼 아껴준 사원 사람들을 그렇게 쉽게 죽일거라고는 나도 생각하지 못했다."

거의 즉시 반박하는 이야기에 베이더의 입술이 일그러졌다.

"내 어머니를 살해한 건 당신들이야!!"  
"길을 잃은건 너다!!"

베이더는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 한치도 맞아 들어가지 않는 회화. 이 지긋지긋한 평행선이 끔찍이도 싫었다. 아무리 손을 뻗어도, 아무리 이야기해도 맞물리지 않았다. 애시당초 사는 곳이 달랐다. 맞지 않는 부속이었다. 아나킨 스카이워커와 오비완 케노비는 이 끝과 저 끝에 있는 사람이었다. 서로의 손을 잡고 갈 수는 없을테다. 그럼 방법은 하나였다.

"이 쪽 길도 나름 괜찮더라구요."

시스 로드가 빈정대며 웃었다.

"무려 제국의 2인자가 되었죠. 그 흔한 기사서임조차 주지 않던 당신들보단 더 좋은 처우 아닌가요? 하긴 난 무려 예언속에 나오는 사람이었지. 그러니 기대해도 좋아요, 나의 마스터. 당신을 찾아내면 차라리 죽기를 바랄 정도로 처참하게 짓밟아 주겠어. 당신 한 명으로 인해 이 은하가 어디까지 망가지는지 두 눈으로 똑똑히 봐요. 고결한 당신의 정신을 부숴버리는 데 그만한 것도 없겠지."

섬득하게 빛나는 노란 눈이 그를 응시했고, 서서히 다가갔다. 오비완은 조용히 검을 들어 그를 기다렸다.

"잘 숨어있어요. 숨어서 지켜봐요. 당신 때문에 몇개의 행성이 이 은하상에서 사라지고, 불태워 없어지는지. 얼마나 많은 사람들의 목숨이 꺼져가는지 확인해요. 그렇게 수억명의 사람들이 죽어나가면 당신의 정신도 너덜너덜해져있겠지. 그때쯤이면 도피행도 오래가진 못할겁니다. 결국은 내 방으로 끌려 들어와 낮이고 밤이고 능욕당하겠지. 기대해요. 목덜미에 이를 박고 당신의 비부에 내 물건을 쑤셔넣어 줄테니."

혐오스럽다는 듯 베이더를 노려보는 오비완을 보며 그는 어깨를 떨며 웃었다. 이내 미소를 싹 지워낸 시스는 성큼성큼 옛 스승에게 접근해 엄청난 속도로 힐트를 내리쳤다. 강력한 파동에 오비완은 양 손으로 세이버를 잡아 그것을 버텨냈다. 광날을 미끄러트려 반대로 꺾는다. 예상했다는 듯 세이버를 틀어 옆을 노린다. 오비완은 재빨리 뒷 편으로 몸을 물렸다. 

"어때요, 다크 사이드의 힘이?"  
"널 가르치지 말았어야 했다."

순간 솟아오르는 짜증에 베이더는 거칠게 세이버를 휘둘렀다. 강렬한 힘에 휘청인 옛 스승은 검날을 버티다가 다시 뒷 편으로 몸을 물렸다.

"그래, 당신을 날 가르치지 말았어야 했어."

양 손으로 힐트를 붙든 베이더는 오비완을 죽일 기세로 그를 몰아넣기 시작했다.

"날 만나지 말았어야 했어."

포스로 밀어내려 했지만, 오비완은 그것을 막았다. 발 끝이 밀린다. 오른손에 잡아 쥔 힐트를 크게 내리쳤다. 오비완의 세이버가 그것을 밀어내 베이더의 몸 쪽으로 검 끝을 찔러넣었다. 시스 로드는 쉽게 그것을 피했다.

"세상엔 만나선 안되는 연이 있다고 하죠."

눈 앞에서 터져나가는 강렬한 파공음. 이마에 땀이 솟았다.한치도 물러서지 않는 오비완의 검을 사정없이 몰아세우며 베이더가 말을 이었다.

"당신과 내가 그랬지. 우린 서로 알아선 안되는 운명이었던거야."

옆구리쪽으로 파고드는 검을 밀쳐낸 순간 베이더는 오비완의 가슴을 발로 세게 걷어 찼다. 갑작스런 공격에 제다이는 고통스러워하며 얼음벽에 부딪혔다. 거의 동시에 시스의 검은 장갑이 오비완의 목을 잡아 쥐어 올렸다.

"하지만 이미 만나버렸어. 그러니..."

희게 질린 얼굴이 숨을 쉬지못해 허덕이고 있었다. 단단한 팔을 움켜쥔 흰 손가락이 아름답다.

"어느 한 쪽이던 죽어야해요."

입술을 맞부딪힌다. 입이 벌어졌다. 베이더는 그것에 어떤 위화감도 느끼지 않고 혀를 밀어넣었다. 매끄러운 피부를 훑는다. 정신이 아득해졌다. 몸을 바싹 밀착시켜 시스는 오비완의 얼굴을 움켜잡고 탐욕스럽게 그의 내부를 파고 들었다. 베이더는 옛 스승의 팔이 그의 목에 둘러진것도, 그의 뺨을 쓰다듬는 것도 인식하지 못했다. 그저 그가 사라질때까지 필사적으로 남자를 붙들고 부드러운 피부를 탐했다. 이내 환영이 사라졌을 때, 홀로 남은 남자는 주먹을 잡아쥐고 낮게 신음했다. 입술에 남은 감촉이 너무 생생했다. 숨이 막혔다.

죽을 것이다.

베이더는 얼음벽을 짚었다.

그를 찾아내지 못하면 내가 죽을것이다.  
어떻게든 찾아내야해. 어떻게든 찾아내서... 내 것으로 만들겠어.

오비완을 완전히 망가트리게 되더라도.

 

 

 

 

리마 트레이드 루트를 타고 아우터림으로 내려온 수송선은 에리아두 인근에서 정박중인 오르가나의 배를 만났다. 그는 두 개의 거대 함선에 제다이들을 나누어 탑승시켰고, 부상자들을 나부와 폴리스 맷사로 호송했다. 만삭의 파드메는 지친 얼굴로 중상자들을 먼저 옮기라고 이야기했다. 

\- 난 괜찮아요. 그저... 좀 쉬면 나아질거예요.

그녀는 배에 남아 나부 의회에 공화국의 상황을 전하고 도움을 호소했다. 남는 시간엔 방안에 틀어박혀 있었다. 작은 창 밖으로 보이는 검은 우주 공간을 하염없이 바라보는 일이 전부였다.

파드메의 노력은 결실을 거둬, 나부도 저항군에 합류하게 되었다. 제다이들의 함선과 오르가나의 배는 3일간 나부에 정박하며 군대를 조직하고 상황을 정리하기로 했다. 나부 도착 하루 전. 오비완은 그녀의 방으로 향했다. 파드메는 지친 얼굴의 제다이를 잠시 바라보고 이내 창 밖으로 시선을 던졌다. 그녀의 양 손은 부른 배 위에 가만히 얹혀 있었다. 둘 다 아무말도 하지 않았다.

이내 그녀가, 마치 혼잣말을 하듯 나즉이 속삭였다.

"가끔은 그런 생각을 했어요. 미아 의원님 대신 내가 타투인에 갔더라면. 그 곳에서 애니를 만났다면. 전 또 그를 사랑하게 되었겠죠. 그 마음을 안고 전력으로 코러산트에 갔을거예요. 전 블라스터도 잘 다루고, 비행정 조종도 할 줄 아니까요. 미아 의원님은 연약했어요. 하지만 전 안 그렇죠. 저라면... 제가 갔더라면 무사히 타투인 건은 의회에 상정되었을거예요."

그녀는 덧없이 미소지었다.

"그리고 아마도, 제가 구할 수 있는 가장 좋은 비행정으로, 전속력을 다해 타투인에 갔을거예요. 모스 에스파 근처에 쉽을 내리고, 저는 아나킨을 향해 달려가는거죠. 양 팔을 벌리고. 아나킨! 노예 해방 지원건이 통과됐어! 하면서요. 그리고 그와 포옹하고, 키스하는거예요. 우린 함께 코러산트로 돌아오겠죠. 전 의원직을 내려놓고 그와 함께 나부로 가고 싶었어요. 제 가족이 살고 있는 곳 근처에 작은 집을 얻어서 예쁜 가정을 만드는 거예요."

뒤로 갈수록 목소리에 묻어나는 물기에 오비완은 목구멍이 꽉 막히는듯한 괴로움을 느꼈다. 그녀는 반쯤 흐느끼면서 말을 이었다.

"귀여운 딸과 멋진 아들을 낳고... 네, 아나킨을 닮아 정말 멋지겠죠. 전 행복했을거예요. 그는 오른쪽 팔을 잃지도 않았을거고, 전쟁에 휘말리지도 않았을거고..."

눈물이 가득 찬 시선이 오비완을 향했다.

"당신을 사랑하지도 않았을거예요..."

온 몸의 피가 차게 식는 것 같았다. 그는 굳은 채 파드메를 바라봤다.

"오비완... 그렇죠? 그이는 당신을 사랑했던게 맞죠?"

필사적으로 평온을 가장하려 애쓴다. 그녀의 상태는 심히 좋지 않았다. 오비완은 파드메에게 어떤 충격도 주고싶지 않았기 때문에 느리게 고개를 저었다.

"파드메... 왜 그렇게 생각했는지 모르겠지만, 오해입니다. 그 아이는... 무스타파에서 날 증오한다고 이야기했었어요."  
"거짓말하지 말아요. 아나킨이 날 사랑하지 않았다고 해도 난... 이 아이를 소중히 키울거예요. 제게 남은건 아무것도 없어요. 아이 말고는... 제가 지키려고 무던히 애썼던 공화국과 민주주의는 그이가 모두 부숴버렸어요. 오비완. 사실을 말해줘요..."

"파드메, 아나킨은..."

오비완의 하늘색 눈동자가 가만히 그녀를 바라봤다.

"그는... 당신을 정말 사랑했어요. 아마 지금도 그럴거예요."

파드메는 결국 울음을 터트렸다. 형편없이 일그러진 얼굴로 오열하며 그에게 매달렸다.

"아나킨이... 애니가... 믿을 수가 없어요... 말도 안돼요, 오비완... 아니죠, 아니죠? 다 거짓말이죠? 그가 아이들을 죽이고, 제다이들을 학살했다니 믿을 수 없어요. 말해줘요 오비완. 거짓말인거죠? 그렇죠?"

오비완은 파드메의 좁은 어깨를 안았다. 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그가 할 수 있는 일은 없었다. 아나킨은 그런 사람이 아니라는 말도, 사실은 선한 남자라는 말도, 자신을 사랑한것이 아니라는 말도 할 수 없었다.  
피로한 눈커풀을 느리게 감는다. 자신의 탓이다. 모든것이 철저히 망가지고 있었다. 단 한 사람으로 인해 이렇게 많은 사람들이 동시에 무너질 수 있을 거라고는 감히 생각해보지도 않았다. 눈이 뜨거워졌다. 오비완은 가만히 어금니를 물었다. 그에겐 눈물조차 사치처럼 느껴졌다. 모든것을 끝내야 했다. 물막에 싸인 시선을 연다. 검은 창 밖으로 반짝이는 별들이 보였다. 갈색 로브에 감싸인 피로한 제다이의 모습과 함께. 가만히 눈을 깜빡였다. 아나킨을 막아야 했다. 더 이상 사람들이 죽도록 둘 순 없었다. 그는 자신을 찾아다니고 있었다. 그렇다면 간단한 방법이 있다.

목숨을 주어도 좋으니 이 상황을 바로잡을 수 있다면 기꺼이 할 것이다. 죽는 건 두렵지 않았다. 스스로를 미끼로 내건다면, 아나킨의 군대는 자신을 쫒을테니 화력이 나뉘어질것이다. 저항군을 모아 양분된 제국군을 공격하면 승산이 있을지도 모른다.

바닥까지 떨어지고 있는 제다이는 자신이 그 계획을 통해 죽고 싶어한다는 것을 눈치채지 못했다. 그저 스스로는 더 고통스러워져야하고, 이 일을 책임져야한다는 생각만이 가득 맴돌고 있었다.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 3

나부는 비가 오고 있었다.

몇 달 더 지나면 이 곳은 봄이 될 것이다. 오비완은 허탈한 웃음을 지었다. 나부의 봄은 아나킨을 생각나게 했기 때문이다. 얕은 잔디가 가득 깔린 들판과 큰 나무에 촘촘히 매달려있던 하얀 꽃잎들. 제자의 손 끝에 떠오르던 수만개의 잎이 일제히 휘날렸을 때 느꼈던 감동은 지금도 선명히 떠올릴 수 있었다.

눈을 깜빡인다. 여전히 아름다운 곳이었다. 겉보기만으론 이 행성이 조만간 대단한 분쟁에 휘말릴수도 있다는 생각은 들지 않는다. 아파일라나 여왕은 백성들이 전쟁을 겪는 것을 원하지 않았기 때문에 저항군을 지원하긴 하지만 비밀리에 진행하겠다고 약속했다. 나부에 상주하고 있는 제국군은 다행히 아직 없었다. 제다이들은 그 틈을 타 빠르게 나부의 저항군을 조직하고 전달체계를 정비했다.

파드메는 나부의 별장에 은거하게 되었다. 출산을 마치면 바로 복귀하겠다는 이야기에 오비완은 그녀를 다독였다.

\- 아이에겐 엄마가 필요할겁니다.  
\- 내 아이가 자랄 세상이 먼저 필요해요.

만삭의 몸을 이끌고 꼿꼿이 선 그녀가 응답했다. 이렇게 되면 파드메를 말릴 사람은 어디에도 없을 것이다.

\- 파드메... 아이를 위해, 천천히 생각해요.

그녀의 입술이 꾹 다물렸고, 이내 단단한 음성을 냈다.

\- 공화국과, 아나킨에게 어떤 일이 벌어지고 있었는지- 제대로 확인하지 않았던 나 자신을 처벌해야해요.

오비완은 시선을 들어 그녀를 바라봤다.

\- 공화국의 상원의원으로서, 이 상황을 방치한데 대한 뒷수습을 할 겁니다. 할 수 있는 모든것을요.

제다이는 피로한 눈을 맞춘 채 가만히 고개를 저었다.

\- 하지만...  
\- 부탁이예요. 안된다고 하지 말아요. 저는 한 아이의 엄마이기 전에 이 행성의 의원이예요. 공화국과 민주주의를 지켜냈어야 했어요. 실패했지만요.

그녀는 잠시 시선을 떨구었고, 가라앉은 목소리를 이었다.

\- 미안했어요. 너무 늦은 사과지만... 아나킨의 소재를 알려달라 부탁했을때 말하지 않은것... 후회하고 있어요.

파드메는 물기 띈 시선으로 고개를 저었다.

\- 내 입장을 망각했었어요. 사랑에 눈이 멀어서...

오비완은 이를 꽉 물었다.

\- 하지만 한 가지. 꼭 말하고 싶은게 있어요.

파드메의 갈색 눈이 오비완을 올려다본다. 그녀는 오랜 친구이자 깊이 신뢰하는 제다이에게 진실어린 목소리로 말을 이었다.

\- 아나킨은 선한 사람이예요. 그것만은 변함없어요. 지금은 판단 착오로 이런 일이 벌어지고 말았지만... 난 느낄 수 있어요. 오비완. 아니, 마스터 케노비. 그를 믿어주세요. 아나킨은 언젠가 다시 우리에게 돌아올거예요.

빽빽한 나무들이 들어찬 숲길은 서늘했다. 부츠가 젖은 흙길을 밟는 부드러운 소리. 오비완은 느리게 길을 걸었다. 그 날은 동료 제다이들과 함께 보낼 수 있는 마지막 날이었다. 지난 밤 요다에게 자신을 미끼로 삼아달라 한 부탁은 수락되었다. 평의회 멤버들은 '가능하다면 다른 방법을 모색해보자'고 요청했지만 오비완은 자신의 주장을 관철시켰다. 정말 원했기 때문이다.

제다이들이 잠시 묵고 있는 숙소는 넓은 숲에 둘러싸여 있었다. 간소한 아침 식사를 마친 오비완은 로브를 챙겨 바깥으로 나왔다. 투둑, 투둑하고 이어지는 빗소리. 깊이 후드를 눌러 쓴 채 좁은 산책로를 걷는다. 이제 앞으로, 계속- 몇 년이 될지 모르는 시간동안 홀로 걸어야 할 길. 그는 며칠 전 파드메와 했던 대화를 반추했고, 쓴 미소를 입가에 물었다.

그녀는 자신과 상당히 비슷한 생각을 하고 있었다. 이 일에 책임을 져야한다는 것. 사랑에 눈이 멀어 입장을 망각했었다는 것. 하지만, 하나는 달랐다.

아나킨은 돌아오지 않을 것이다. 자신은 그 처절한 지옥의 마그마 속에서 제자를 돌아오게 하기위해 무던히 노력했었다. 죽음을 각오하고. 하지만 원하는 대로 되지 않았다. 아나킨은 다크 사이드의 힘에 심취해 있었고, 아무렇지도 않게 자신을 죽이려 했다.  
조금만 삐끗해도 생명을 잃을 상황에 스스로를 노출시키며 얻은 결론이었다. 증오로 이글대는 샛노란 눈동자를 마주한 순간, 푸른 라이트 세이버를 자신의 목에 내리누르던 악력을 느낀 순간- 오비완은 모든것이 끝나버렸다는 것을 깨달았다.

작은 이파리들이 발 끝에 바스락대는 소리를 낸다. 오비완은 피부에 닿아오는 습기에 시선을 들었고, 이어진 작은 호숫가의 끝에 선 늙은 제다이를 발견했다. 얇은 튜닉 차림의 세이시 틴은 조용히 수면을 바라보다 눈을 돌렸다. 비에 옷이 젖어 있었다. 슬퍼보였다. 오비완은 후드를 걷고 손을 모아 허리를 굽혔다. 초로의 제다이는 씁쓸하게 웃고 다시 수면을 응시했다. 오비완은 조용히 곁에 다가갔다.

"배신감 느끼겠지."

그가 하는 말이 무슨 의미인지 깨달은 오비완은 말없이 시선을 떨구었다. 빗방울 소리가 차분히 들려온다. 세이시의 부츠도, 자신의 부츠도 젖어있었다.

"자네가 느낄 허무함을... 차마 헤아리지 못하겠군."

왼편으로 눈을 돌린다. 잔잔한 수면위에 비가 떨어지고 있었다. 수십, 수백개의 파문. 그의 마음에, 자신의 마음에 떨어지는 수많은 감정의 파문.

"There is no emotion, there is peace."

좀처럼 표정을 드러내지 않는 세이시가 회한섞인 음성을 냈다.

"흘려보내려 애쓰고 있네. 난 그 아이에게 애착을 느꼈어. 천재적이었고, 눈부셨지. 그 모든것이... 난 그저 좋았네. 오랜 시간 파다완을 들이지 않은 것을 후회 할 정도로."

남자를 험상궂어 보이게 하는 붉은 피부위로, 두 개의 뿔 위로- 느리게 빗물이 흐른다.

"그저 아꼈을 뿐인데. 내 지식을 전수해주었을 뿐인데, 이토록 마음이 아플줄은 몰랐네. 자네의 상실감은 엄청나겠지. 미안하군. 이런 모습 보여서..."  
"괜찮습니다..."  
"나조차 추스리지 못하고 있으니, 자네에게 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 모르겠어."  
"그 아이를 얼마나 아끼셨는지 알고 있습니다."  
"자네만의 실수가 아니야."

오비완의 흐린 눈동자가 들린다.

"오비완. 자네만의 책임도 아니야. 우리 모두가 놓쳤어. 우리 모두 잘못 생각했네. 그로 인한 결과가 너무 참담하지만. 그건 사실이야. 자책하지 말게. 그것에 눌리지 말게. 자네만의 짐이 아니야... 우리가 함께 짊어지고 있어."

지난 밤 확인한 홀로넷 기사를 떠올린다. 다스 베이더가 제국에 대항하던 작은 행성에 베이스 델타 제로를 시행했다. 젊은 시스가 그 명령을 내리기 전에 했던 행동은- 오비완을 말 그대로 절망하게 만들었다. 제국군은 행성내의 제다이들을 이잡듯 뒤졌고, '오비완 케노비가 없다'는 사실을 알게되자 주저없이 행성 표면을 녹여버렸다.

베이스 델타 제로. 단순한 궤도 폭격이 아닌, 지속적인 폭격을 통해 행성 지표면 자체를 유리화 시켜 생물이 살 수 없는 환경으로 만들어버리는- '공격을 위한 공격'. 오비완은 베이더가 그런 결정을 내렸다는 사실에 엄청난 충격을 받았다. 그런 극단적인 방법까지 사용할 거라고는 생각하지 못했다. 아나킨은 타투인 출신이었다. 타투인은 과거 라카타의 베이스 델타 제로로 인해 정글과 바다가 모두 녹아 풍화되어, 지금과 같은 사막으로 변해버렸다. 식물도, 물도 구할 수 없는 척박한 곳으로. 아나킨은 타투인을 싫어했다. 그 행성에서 벗어날 수 없다는 절망감에 빠져있었다. 그런 지옥을, 그는 하나 더 만들어낸 것이다. 수억의 생명체를 죽이면서.

세이시는 그 사건을 염두에 두었을 것이다. 오비완의 부서진 마음을 알고 이야기했을 것이다. 긴 시간 홀로 베이더에게 쫒기며 살아야 하는 절망스런 삶을 조금이나마 위로해주고 싶었을 것이다. 때문에 오비완은 쓸쓸하게 웃어보였다. 내리깐 시선 너머 젖은 이파리가 보였다. 떨어지는 빗방울에 흔들린다.

"자책하지 말게. 그건 자네가 길을 잃도록 만들거야."

 

 

 

 

"오비완 케노비가 어디있는지 말하면 목숨만은 살려주지."

깊이 눌러 쓴 후드 너머 보이는 단단한 입매. 결박된 제다이와 그의 제자는 아무런 반응도 하지 않았다. 일룸의 사원에서 발견된 두 사람은 클론 병사 상당수를 죽이고 탈출을 시도했지만 베이더에게 발견되어 생포되었다. 시스는 대부분의 제다이를 발견 즉시 죽였지만, 일부는 살려두어 함선으로 끌고왔다. 정보를 알아내기 위해서였다. 포스 억제 장치에 양 손과 발을 묶인 제다이들은 불편한 자세로 잡혀 있었지만 표정만은 평온했다.

"너희들이 대답하지 않으면 난 다른 제다이를 고문하면 돼. 하지만 네 제자는 무슨 죄지?"

순간적으로 누그러든 포스를 느끼며 베이더가 느리게 주변을 돌았다. 입구를 지키고 선 두 명의 트루퍼. 그 곳은 베이더가 탄 함선 내 고문실로, 몇 개의 방이 길게 연결되어 있었다. 젊은 시스의 손에 들린 라이트 세이버는 그 날 7명의 제다이를 죽이는데 사용되었다. 그리고 아마 더 늘어날 것이다.

"오비완 케노비."  
"하나 묻지, 다스 베이더."

초로의 제다이는 시선을 들어 어둠속에 가려진 얼굴을 응시했다.

"당신의 집착은 왜 마스터 케노비에 향해있나?"  
"그에게 빚을 졌거든."

남자다운 입매가 한 쪽으로 끌려올라간다.

"되갚아줘야 해."

제다이는 부드럽게 웃었고, 고개를 끄덕였다.

"마스터 케노비는 과거 시스로드를 죽였던 실력자야. 당신이 그를 쓰러트릴 수 있을거라 생각하나? 설사 그렇게 된다 하더라도 시스의 통치는 언젠가 끝나게 되어있어. 힘으로 얻은 권력은 힘으로 잃게 되어있네."

베이더는 헛웃음을 터트렸다.

"마스터병에 걸리셨군. 그런 가르침은 당신 파다완에게나 하지 그래?"  
"당신에게도 스승이 있지 않았나?"

바로 드러나진 않았지만, 시스의 입매가 미묘하게 굳었다.

"다스 시디어스는 그렇지 않던가. 제자가 잘못된 길을 가고 있을 때, 잡아주려 하겠지."

베이더가 짓씹듯 응답했다.

"내가 하는 일은 '바른 일'이라서 말야. 말리시지 않더군."

붉은 라이트 세이버가 길게 뻗어났다. 제다이의 시선이 조용히 들렸고, 이내 자신의 제자를 향했다. 남자는 아이를 향해 부드럽게 미소지었다. 그가 낮게 속삭인다.

"끝까지, 제다이로 남거라."  
"알겠습니다, 마스터."

순간 짜증과 함께 분노가 치솟았다. 바로 옆 방에서, 그 옆 방에서- 고문으로 고통스러워하고 괴로워하는 제다이들의 신음소리를 들었을텐데 그들은 조금의 동요도 하지 않고 있었다. 그 누구도 오비완의 행적을 밝히지 않았다. 그 누구도 베이더에게 목숨을 구걸하지 않았다. 마지막까지 제다이의 모습을 버리지 않는 것에 젊은 시스 로드는 주저없이 세이버를 치켜들어 남자의 목을 베어냈다. 동시에 파다완을 향해 날을 내리친다. 꽉 잡아쥔 힐트 끝이 흔들렸다.

"...빌어먹을 제다이들..."

갈듯 내뱉으며 베이더는 성큼성큼 방을 나섰다. 옆 방에 감금된 제다이를 향해. 어떻게 해서든 알아낼테다. 지금 현재 위치가 아니라면 도중에 잠시 들렀던 경유지라도. 그렇게 해서 작은 힌트라도 알아내게 되면 집요하게 파고들어 찾아낼 것이다. 얼마의 희생이 있어도 좋았다. 이미 자신은 모든것을 잃은 후다. 그만이 자신의 전부였다. 흰 얼굴을 잡아쥐고, 미칠듯 탐하고 싶었다. 큰 보폭으로 걷던 베이더가 단단한 듀리스틸 문 앞에 선다. 포스로 밀어 젖힌다. 쾅- 하는 소리와 함께 문이 열리고 나타난 젊은 제다이 나이트를 응시한다. 베이더의 검은 부츠가 금속 바닥을 디뎠다. 시스의 가라앉은 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"...오비완 케노비는 어디있지?"

 

 

 

 

오비완은 나부에서 제공한 작은 셔틀 앞에 섰다. 어차피 도중 버리고 움직여야 하기 때문에 일부러 낡은 기체를 골랐다. 다행인지 불행인지 제국도 크레딧을 사용했기 때문에 오비완은 오더에서 지급한 약간의 돈을 낡은 배낭안에 넣어두었다. 더 챙겨주려는 윈두에게 오비완은 쓴 웃음을 지으며 고개를 저었다.

\- 저항군을 조직하는데 많은 비용이 들 겁니다. 제 한 몸 보전하겠다고 오더의 자금을 멋대로 사용할 순 없습니다. 이걸로 충분합니다.

요다는 오비완에게 비상 통신 코드를 알려주었다. 평의회와 오비완은 긴밀히 연락해야할터였다. 새로운 공격지점의 정보와, 제국 측 전력을 흐트러트리기 위해 오비완이 이동해야할 경로를 의논해야 했다. 무스타파에서 엉망진창이 된 튜닉의 겉에 갈색 로브를 껴입는다. 질긴 천으로 만들어진 가방을 어깨에 매는데, 누군가의 손이 그의 팔을 잡아왔다.

"몸 조심해."

킷이었다. 오비완은 시선을 들어 늠름한 나우톨렌족 제다이 마스터를 바라봤다. 흐리게 웃는다.

"고맙습니다. 마스터 피스토도- 포스가 함께 하길 빕니다."

킷은 쥐고 있던 팔을 놓지 않았고, 바닥의 작은 돌맹이를 응시했다. 아무리 괴로운 일이 생겨도 거의 즉시 본래의 모습으로 돌아가던 제다이는 이번만큼은 쉬 회복되지 못했다. 그는 천천히 시선을 들었다.

"그래... 아, 난 조만간 몬 칼라마리로 파견될 것 같아."

쓰게 웃는다.

"이전에 가본적도 있고, 수중행성이라 편하고..."  
"그렇군요."

킷은 과거 몬 칼라마리의 분쟁 조정으로 아나킨과 그곳에 간 적이 있었다. 두 사람의 활약으로 리차 왕자는 무사히 왕위를 물려받을 수 있었고, 두쿠의 수하로부터 행성을 지켜냈었다. 시선을 떨구는 오비완의 어깨를 꾹 잡아쥔 킷이 이야기했다.

"오비완. 모든건 포스의 흐름에 맡겨. 우리가 할 수 있는 건 그것뿐이야. 과거에 매이지마... 이 세상 삶이란 어차피 다 꿈이니..."

흔들리는 하늘색 눈동자. 오비완은 킷의 팔을 잡고 짧게 그를 포옹했다. 하나, 둘. 평의회 멤버들이 나왔다. 오비완의 행적은 철저히 비밀에 부쳐졌기 때문에 일반 기사들은 이 일을 알지 못했다. 세이시의 아픈 시선, 윈두의 가라앉은 눈, 요다의 끄덕이는 모습- 등을 하나하나 둘러본 그는 두 손을 모으고 허리를 깊이 숙였다.

"곧, 연락드리겠습니다."  
"아우터림에 있게, 당분간은. 필요할 때 연락할테니."  
"알겠습니다, 마스터 요다."

갈색 겉옷을 끌어당기며 요다가 그에게 인사를 건넸다.

"포스가 그대와 함께 하길."

오비완의 하늘색 시선이 흐린 미소를 머금는다.

"포스가 여러분과 함께하길 빕니다."

 

 

 

 

베이더는 렉스에게 일련의 행성 이름을 불러주고 있었다.

"... 코렐리아, 단투인. 나부도 포함시켜."  
"더 추가하실 곳이 있습니까?"

시스는 잠시 생각에 잠겼고, 말을 이었다.

"타투인. 헛족이 제다이를 숨겨줄리 만무하지만, 일부러 수색하려들지도 않겠지."  
"방금 말씀하신 행성 대표들에게 바로 협조문을 전달하겠습니다."

깊이 눌러쓴 후드가 창 밖을 향한다. 어두운 우주공간을 노려보는 시스의 노란 눈동자가 서늘히 빛났다.

"추가로 한 두개 정도의 행성을 더 날려줘야겠어. 홀로넷에 확실히 내보내. 이왕이면 베이스 델타 제로 이행 모습을 찍어서."  
"알겠습니다."  
"오비완 케노비를 숨겨준 행성은 그렇게 될 것이라고 덧붙이는 것도 좋겠군. 지금은 익숙치 않아 반발이 심하지만 조만간 자신들의 입장을 깨닫겠지."

베이더는 멀찍이 행성 궤도에서 건조되고 있는 장엄한 배를 바라봤다. 조만간 사용할 수 있을테다. 쿠앗 드라이브 야드는 재빨리 제국측에 함선 납품 의사를 밝혔고, 그 역사적인 협력을 기념해 어마어마한 위용의 최대급 전함을 건조하기 시작했다. 스타 드레드노트. 이제큐터. 길이만 19km 달하는 어마어마한 함선은 타파니 섹터의 폰도에서 만들어지고 있었다. 황제는 베이더에게 이 배를 하사하기로 약속했다. 이후 건조될 임페리얼 급은 호위함으로 베이더와 함께 은하를 누비며 제다이들을 살육하는데 큰 힘이 될 것이다. 시스의 눈에 즐거움이 스민다. 기계와 비행은 늘 그를 흥분하게 만들었다. 저 눈부신 기체를 몰고 오비완을 낚아채러 가는 것이다.

지금은 멋대로 도망다니고 있지만, 언젠가 자신의 손안에 떨어질테다. 그땐 침대위에 묶어두어 언제든, 생각나면 마음껏 남자를 안을 것이다.

당신이 거부하더라도.

끔찍이 괴로워 정신이 붕괴되어 버려도.

나만의 인형으로 만들것이다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 진짜 너무너무 재미가 없어서 머리를 싸쥐고 있어요. ㅠㅠ 아 내 흑역사... 흑역사... 성실히 연재하는 흑역사...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 4

네 달이 지났다. 오비완은 쏟아지는 빗속을 걷고 있었다. 로브는 비에 푹 젖어 무겁게 끌렸다. 질척이는 습지를 지난다. 단백질 큐브는 다섯개가 남아있었다. 오비완은 느리게 생각한다. 이 곳은 물과 식물이 풍부한 편이니까, 뭐든 먹을게 있을지도 몰라.

지난 주 오더의 요청으로 머물렀던 유타파우를 떠올린다. 제다이 헌터들의 활동이 가속화되고, 저항군의 전력에 부담이 되기 시작하자 요다로부터 들어온 요청이었다. 상당수의 제국군과 황제의 편에 선 현상금 사냥꾼들의 본거지인 그 행성은 오비완에게 상당한 난관으로 다가왔다. 

제다이 오더는 저항군을 조직해 반대편에서 전쟁을 이끌고 있었다. 예상대로 고전중이었지만, 제국의 세력이 약해진 곳에서 군대를 몰아내는 일은 종종 성공을 거두었다. 군자금을 모으기 위해 무리해서 높은 세금을 거두고, 젊은이를 군대로 차출하는 제국에 반감을 가진 사람은 많았다. 저항군은 점차 조직적이 되어갔다. 조금 더 버티면 몬 칼라마리에서 제작중인 순양함과 프리깃함들이 거의 완성될 것이다. 본격적인 전쟁이 다시 시작되는 것이다.

유타파우에서 오비완은 반쯤 목숨을 걸고 다니는 형편이었다. 사방곳곳에 제다이들의 수배 사진이 걸려있었기 때문에 3일간 머물기로 했던 계획을 대폭 수정해 하루만 야숙하고 즉시 그곳을 떠났다. 그의 결정은 정말 현명했는데, 어마어마한 기함을 끌고 베이더가 나타나 유타파우를 이잡듯 뒤졌기 때문이다. 그가 떠나고, 바로 다음날. 오비완은 그 소식를 아달론 시스템 인근에서 확인했고, 즉시 화물선을 이용해 루탄으로 향했다. 개인 비행선이 없었기 때문에 기동력은 떨어졌지만, 숨어들기엔 좋았다. 대부분이 밀항이거나, 선주를 마인트 컨트롤해 얻어타고 있었기 때문에- 그가 묵을 수 있는 공간은 언제나 화물칸이었고, 늘상 추위에 떨어야 했다. 금속 벽에 몸을 기대 웅크리고 앉아 여행하는 일은 괴로웠지만, 그나마 단백질 큐브같은- 먹을것이 있다는데 위안삼는다.

도피중 일주일 정도를 굶주린 적이 있었다. 식물은 커녕 물조차 구할 수 없는 사막행성에서 반쯤 아사할 위기에 처하자 돌아다니는 벌레들마저 유심히 지켜보게 되었었다. 그러다 아나킨을 떠올린다. 아무렇지도 않게 그것들을 먹던 제자를.

\- 이거 생긴것만 이렇지 먹을만해요.  
\- 난 사양하마.

전쟁터에서 함께 야숙하던 와중 식량을 구하지 못해 곤란해하고 있는데 아나킨이 작은 파우치에 담아온 것은 별로 보고 싶지 않은 외형의 벌레들이었다. 오비완은 남은 물을 삼키고 다음날 근처에서 나무 뿌리를 캐먹기로 결심했다. 곁에서 맛있다는 듯 그것들을 우적우적 씹어먹는 제자를 어이없다는 듯 바라보자 그는 유쾌하게 웃었다.

\- 제다이가 그래도 돼요?  
\- 코드에 벌레를 먹어야 한다는 내용은 없는걸로 아는데.  
\- 어떤 상황에 처할지 모르는데 음식을 가리면 안되죠.  
\- 내겐 '그것'들이 '음식'이라고 생각되진 않는구나.

미간을 꾹 찌푸리자 어깨를 떨며 키들거린다.

\- 마스터 의외예요. 아무렇지도 않게 먹을 것 같았는데.

떨어지는 비에 고인 물 웅덩이를 본다. 어느새 자신은 멈추어서서 진흙밭이 된 길을 보고 있었다. 오비완은 눈커풀 위로 흘러내리는 물을 닦았다. 눈을 깜빡인다. 왜,

왜 이렇게 자연스럽게 그와의 추억을 떠올리는 걸까.

장시간 비를 맞아 오비완의 손끝은 파랗게 질려있었다. 발걸음을 옮기려 했지만 몸이 무거워 쉬 떨어지지 않았다. 근처를 둘러본다. 동굴은 커녕 기댈 수 있는 작은 바위조차 보이지 않았다. 어쩔 수 없이 다시 걷기 시작한다. 푹푹 빠져드는 부츠를 힘껏 움직이며.

눈 앞에 지나가는 진흙은 어느새 검게 불탄 용암 조각들로 변했다.

\- 어떻게 이제와서 그 소릴 할 수 있지? 역겨워! 그렇게 구걸하고 애원할 땐 단 한 번도 말해주지 않더니 죽여놓고 그 소리가 나와요? 이기적인것도 정도껏 해!!

비에 젖어 체온은 한없이 떨어져 있었는데 정신은 고온의 행성위로 돌아가 있었다.

\- 어차피 받아주지도 않을거 왜 날 잡은거예요?! 이용해먹으려고? 공화국에 필요하니까? 선택된 자라서? 웃기지마! 포스는 날 선택했을지 몰라도 당신은 그러지 않았어! 당신이 날 받아준 건 그저 이 힘때문이었겠지!

아니야, 아나킨. 난 널 소중히 생각했어. 상황이 날 몰아세운게 아니야. 내가 널 선택한거야.

\- ...제가 가르치겠습니다.

처음 아나킨이 코러산트에 도착했던 날을- 오비완은 또렷이 기억했다. 햇살이 가득 비춰들던 회의실. 모래색의 갑옷을 입고 있던 아나킨. 적당히 그을린 얼굴과 진한 푸른색의 눈동자는 회의 내내 자신을 향하지 않았었다. 굳은 결심으로 이 곳을 떠날 생각이었던 그를 잡은 것은 바로 자신이었다. 그 때 아나킨을 가르치겠다는 말을 하지 않았다면, 그는 얼데란으로 떠났을 것이다. 그랬다면 아마도 그의 어머니와 함께 작은 정크샵을 내고 평범한 삶을 보냈을 것이다. 펠이라는 이름의 도리안 족 남자와 종종 어울리고, 틸레라고 했던 블론드의 아름다운 아가씨와 즐거운 시간을 보냈겠지. 어쩌면 그곳에서 조촐한 결혼식을 열었을지도 모른다. 많은 타투인 사람들의 축하를 받았을 것이다. 스카이워커 부인을 돌보며, 작은 벽돌집에 아이를 낳고 즐겁게 살았겠지. 그의 오른팔도 무사했을테고, 전장에 설 일도 없었을 것이다. 임무와 요청에 휩쓸려 자신을 돌보지도 못한 채 부대원들과 함께 노천에서 밤을 보내고, 며칠째 씻지도 못하고, 식량이 없어 벌레를 먹어야 하는 상황따위 겪지도 않았을테다.

눈 앞에 홀로넷에서 본 장면이 떠올랐다. 베이더의 이제큐터를 위시한 제국 함대가 오비완이 막 떠난 행성에 베이스 델타 제로를 이행중인 모습을. 궤도에서 가해지는 끊임없는 폭격. 생명체의 생존 문제를 넘어서서- 행성이 제 기능을 할 수 없도록 만드는 그 잔악한 일을 베이더는 아무렇지도 않게 진행했다. 그 누구도 살아남을 수 없을 것이다. 생명체의 말살은 물론, 지표면 자체를 뒤틀어 버리는 BDZ는 해당 행성을 없는 것 취급해도 상관없을 정도의 파괴력을 지녔다. 하늘에서 쏟아지는 폭격의 비. 건물이 무너지고, 모든것이 불탔을것이다. 지표면에 거대한 크레이터가 박히고, 해수면이 격렬히 요동하고, 심하면 대기권마저 뒤틀리는...

시야가 가볍게 흔들린다. 오비완은 자신이 비틀대고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 분명 아침에 프로틴 캡슐을 먹었는데, 왜-

동시에 모든것이 암흑속에 파묻혔다.

 

 

 

폴리스 맷사에 제다이로 의심되는 대량의 환자가 입원한 기록이 남아있다는 것을 전해들은 베이더는 즉시 그 곳으로 출발했다. 하이디안 웨이 인근에 놓인 작은 행성은 의료시설로 유명했다. 네 달 전- 베이더가 시스로 돌아선 시점을 기준으로 모든 데이터 메모리를 압수한 그는 부관에게 자료를 검토할 것을 명령한 후 담당자를 심문하기 위해 자리를 떴다.

채 1.5미터가 되지 않는 작은 키의 칼리다인 남자는 동그란 눈을 불안하게 꿈뻑이며 거의 움츠러들 듯 앉아있었다.

"이 곳에 오비완 케노비라는 이름의 제다이가 온 적이 있었나?"  
"아, 아뇨 베이더 경. 그런일은 없었습니다..."

시스는 데이터 패드를 유심히 바라보고 있었다. 부관이 확인 즉시 전송하고 있는 자료는 평소 이상의 양을 사용한 마취제와 항생제들의 목록이었다.

"4개월 전 평소 이상으로 특정 의약품을 대량 사용했군. 왜지?"  
"그게... 무스타파의 제련소 건물이 무너졌는데, 그것을 고치던 인부 여럿이 중상을 입었습니다. 그래서..."  
"무스타파?"

베이더의 시선이 작은 남자에게 향한다.

"그 곳의 인부들이 이 행성의 의료 시설을 이용할만한 돈이 있던가?"  
"...그...그게..."

데이터 패드의 내용을 훑는다.

"코마렌, 널리케인, 나이엑스- 종류별로 다 사용했군. 당신들은 주로 널리케인만 써 왔었는데- 재고가 완전히 떨어지자 다른 종류도 사용하기 시작했어. 게다가 운드 글루. 하이픈노케인. 다친 아이들이라도 온걸까?"  
"그러니까... 그건... 무스타파의..."  
"좋아. 당신이 그렇게 말한다면 무스타파에 직접 확인해보지. 하지만, 환자가 나오지 않는다면 당신과 당신의 가족은 살아남기 힘들거야. 말로럼!"

크게 부르자 문 밖에 대기하고 있던 남자가 즉시 들어와 차분한 목소리로 응답했다.

"예, 베이더 경."  
"3주 전 이 곳의 시설을 이용한 무스타파의 인부를 찾아라. 모두."  
"알겠습니다."  
"이 자의 가족을 끌고와. 시스 로드를 속이려 들면 어떻게 되는지 똑똑히 보여줘라."

순간 작은 외계인이 베이더의 앞에 무릎 꿇고 엎드렸다. 그는 거의 부들부들 떨고 있었다.

"베이더 경! 제발, 제 가족은 아무런 잘못도 없습니다!"  
"거짓말하는 아빠를 둔 잘못이 있겠지. 말로럼!"

작은 폴리스 맷산은 가엾을 정도로 두려워하며 바닥에 이마를 내렸고, 울먹이며 토로했다.

"말씀... 말씀드리겠습니다. 그러니까... 제...다이들의 요청을 거부할 수가 없었습니다... 그게..."

베이더의 노란 눈동자가 찌를듯 그를 노려봤다.

"다 필요없어. 오비완 케노비는?"  
"그 분은..."  
"어디갔지!? 이리 왔었나!?"  
"환자들을... 데리고 잠깐 왔었습니다."

주먹을 말아쥔 시스가 벌떡 일어섰다. 손 끝이 떨렸다. 집요한 추척끝에 얻은 첫 결실이었다. 검은 부츠가 산만하게 바닥을 딛었고, 이내 멈췄다.

"이야기해. 오비완 케노비에 대해 들은것은 전부!!"

 

 

  
눈을 떴을 땐 온 몸이 아팠다. 바닥이 차다. 오비완은 신음 소리와 함께 몸을 뒤척이려 했지만 이내 멈추었다. 몸을 움직일 수 없었다. 피로한 눈을 꿈뻑인다. 어둠속에 드러나는 공간은 좁고, 더러웠다. 낡은 기계들과 작은 스피더바이크, 약간의 세간. 좋게봐도 창고 이상은 되기 힘들 것 같은 곳이다. 오비완은 팔을 뒤틀어보고, 이내 손목과 발목에 걸린 그것이 포스 억제 장치라는 것을 깨달아 낮게 한숨쉬었다. 아무래도 제대로 걸린 것 같다. 창고의 이곳 저곳을 둘러보자 저 안 쪽, 구석에 놓인 자신의 배낭과 힐트가 보였다. 최소한 군인은 아니다. 군인이라면 당장 소지품을 압수하고 한참 조사중이었을 테니까. 그렇다면 자신을 결박한 것은 민간인, 내지는 바운티 헌터. 7억 크레딧의 유혹은 가볍지 않다.

목이 말랐다. 뭐든 먹었으면 좋겠다. 세상은 망가지고 무너지고 있는데, 자신의 몸은 솔직히 새로운 음식을 요구한다. 그것이 싫고, 불쾌했다. 기댄 등이 차갑다. 오비완은 몸을 기울여 옆으로 누웠다. 관절이 아프다. 문득 타투인을 떠올린다. 허탈하게 웃는다.

정말 미쳤구나, 오비완 케노비.

이 와중에 자신은 타투인에서 아나킨을 처음 만났던 순간을 생각하고 있는 것이다. 처음엔 기둥에 묶여 있었다. 포스 억제 장치는 목에. 이후 그의 부상이 심각해지자 침대로 옮겨왔다. 거칠었지만, 다정했다. 눈동자 뒤에 숨어있던 남자의 선량함에 마음을 빼앗겼다. 아나킨의 키스는 좋았다. 익숙치 않았지만, 조심스레 접해왔고, 이내 폭풍처럼 그를 뒤흔들었다. 그런 요구는 처음이었다. 어떤 사유도, 집착도 허용되지 않는 제다이의 삶에 갑작스레 날아든 열화같은 감정이었다.

눈을 깜빡인다.

자신은 지쳐있었다. 4개월간의 도피 생활은 오비완의 정신을 바닥까지 끌고 내려갔다. 굶주림과 추위,추격자들로부터의 위험, 그 어느곳에도 따스함과 안도감, 아늑함 같은 것은 없었다. 후회와 눈물, 아픔 뿐이다. 그것은 날이 갈수록 점점 몸집을 불려나갔다. 처음엔 심장 한 켠에 남아 끊임없이 찔러댔지만 이내 온 몸에 퍼져 자신을 좀먹고 있었다.

죽었으면 좋겠다.

입술 한 쪽을 끌어올린다.

아나킨. 널 죽이고, 나도 죽었다면 이런 고통스런 경험은 하지 않았을텐데. 무스타파의 불길속에 널 장사지내고, 내 몸 역시 그 안에 던져 넣었다면 이 우주는 이렇게까지 망가지진 않았을거야. 그럼 우린 포스의 한 가운데서 다시 만났겠지. 그 안은 포근하고, 따뜻할 것이다. 어떤 고통도, 슬픔도 없는 완벽한 곳.

추위 속에서 정신이 흐려진다.

포스의 품으로 돌아가고 싶어.  
이 곳은 너무 춥다.

...모든 걸,

다 놓아버릴 수 있다면...

 

 

  
베이더의 노란 시선은 데이터 패드에 향해 있었다. 남자의 앞에 쓰러진 폴리스 맷산의 시체를 클론 트루퍼들이 끌고 간다. 말로럼은 가만히 눈을 내리깐 채 시스 로드의 다음 명령을 기다리고 있었다.

"어떻게 생각하나. 제다이들이 부상자들을 폴리스 맷산으로만 데려왔을까?"  
"부상자는 많았습니다. 이 곳에서 수용한 예상 환자수는 80명. 코러산트에서 도망한 것으로 추정되는 인원수가 약 300명인걸 감안한다면 매우 적은 수 입니다. 분명 인근의 다른 행성으로도 부상자들을 보냈을 겁니다."

시스의 검은 장갑이 홀로를 띄운다. 인근 성계의 지도가 떠올라 느리게 회전하기 시작했다.

"폴리스 맷사는 하이디안 웨이 인근이니,"

베이더의 손 끝이 하이퍼 스페이스 루트를 따라 죽 올라간다.

"하룬 콜."

말라스테어를 지나 윗쪽으로 향하던 손 끝이 어느 지점에서 멈춘다. 그는 희게 빛나는 작은 행성을 노려본다.

"...나부."

가만히 홀로맵을 응시하며 베이더가 질문했다.

"나부의 상황은 어떻지?"  
"저항군과의 동맹이 의심되고 있습니다."  
"다른 심문관을 보냈었나?"  
"제가 직접 방문했었습니다."

베이더는 의자에 등을 깊이 기댔다. 꾹 다물린 입매를 손가락으로 쓰다듬는다.

"아파일라나 여왕의 협조 정도는?"  
"겉보기엔 온순히 따르는 것처럼 보였지만, 포스로 느끼기엔 다른 낌새가 있는것 같았습니다."

젊은 시스가 일어선다. 검은 로브가 뒷편으로 넓게 펼쳐졌다. 말로럼은 큰 키를 구부려 옆으로 비켜섰다.

"나부로 향한다."  
"알겠습니다."

 

 

  
웅성대는 소음. 오비완은 눈을 뜨려 했지만 온 몸의 통증에 신음소릴 흘렸다. 어딘가 불안정한 여성의 목소리가 들린다.

"깼나봐."

누군가가 오비완의 몸을 거칠게 흔들었다.

"이봐! 일어나!"  
"그러지마! 분명 생포라고 했어!"  
"알게뭐야. 우린 돈만 챙기면 그만이잖아?"

젊은 남자의 음성. 오비완은 피로한 눈커풀을 겨우 열었다. 마르고 신경질적인 느낌의 휴머노이드형 남성이 그를 내려다보고 있었다.

"당신, 오비완 케노비지?"

얼굴 근육이 풀어진다. 오비완은 절로 헛웃음이 새어나오는 것을 참지 못했다. 그런 제다이의 모습에 젊은이들은 꽤 당황한 듯 입을 꾹 다물었다. 다시 여자의 목소리가 들렸다.

"저 사람이 없는게 확인되면 바로 행성을 없애버렸다잖아. 이상하지 않아? 혹시라도 죽어버리면 우리한테 무슨 짓을 할 지 모른다고. 그냥 풀어주자. 감당할 수 없는 일이야."  
"너 7억 크레딧이 얼만지 알아?"

남자는 오비완을 둔 채 자리에서 일어났고, 다른 사람들에게 이야기했다.

"그 돈이면 평생이 문제가 아니라 대대로 돈이 물려 내려가도 남을 판이야. 우리 팔자에 이런 기회가 언제 또 올 것 같냐? 그러니 무서우면 빠져. 어차피 1/n이야. 사람이 줄면 더 좋다고."  
"그런 이야긴 아니지만... 마을 어르신들이 아시면..."  
"그 노인네들이 뭘 안다고 그래? 돈 받고 뜨자. 코러산트에 가면 화려한 생활을 할 수 있을거야!"

오비완은 손을 움직여보려고 했지만 여전히 단단해 채워진 포스 억제 장치 때문에 그만두었다. 지금 자신이 할 수 있는건 아무것도 없었다. 하지만 순순히 제국군에게 끌려가 줄 생각도 없다. 언젠가 빈틈이 생길것이다. 그것을 노려야 한다.

"이봐, 대답해. 당신 오비완 케노비 맞지?"

남자의 시선을 올려다본다. 그는 차분한 목소리로 대답했다.

"그래."

아무렇지도 않게 수긍하는 것에 젊은이는 당황한 듯 했지만 이내 얼굴을 찌푸리고는 등을 돌렸다.

"연락하자. 제국군 구경 처음으로 해보겠네. 이봐 로즈. 너 낄거야 안 낄거야?"

창고 밖으로 나가며 남자가 이야기한다. 짧은 갈색 머리의 여자는 오비완을 돌아 보았고, 어딘지 걱정스런 표정을 지었다.

"홀로넷에 연락처가 있었어. 너네집에 홀로프로젝터 있지? 그럼..."

점점 멀어지는 목소리에 오비완은 느리게 시선을 닫았다. 제국군이 단독으로 오느냐, 아나킨과 함께 오느냐에 따라 대처법이 달라질 것이다. 포스 억제장치만 풀 수 있다면 분명 길이 열릴테다. 오비완은 기둥에 연결된 사슬을 힘껏 당겼다. 이를 꽉 문다. 긴 시간 굶주려 쉬 기운을 낼 수 없었다. 다시 한 번 더 몸을 앞으로 당긴다. 포스를 사용할 수 없어 그가 의지할 수 있는건 온전히 근육에서 오는 힘 뿐이었다. 연결된 손목에 금속이 꽉 눌린다. 다시 세게 당긴다. 단단한 사슬의 강도를 느끼며 속으로 한탄한다. 남은 프로틴 캡슐을 진작에 먹었어야 했는데.

 

추위에 몸을 떨고 있었다. 손목은 금속 구속구에 눌린 상처로 엉망진창이었다. 피가 흐르고, 굳고를 반복한 그것은 그저 가만히 있는데도 쓰라리고 아팠다. 멍하니 작은 창문으로 새어드는 푸른 빛을 바라본다. 밤하늘로부터 스며드는 빛. 항성계로부터 쏟아지는 부드러운 빛. 코러산트의 밤하늘을 기억한다. 지상의 밝은 빛 때문에 쉬 드러나지 않는 별빛은 스타파이터를 타고 조금만 올라가면 쏟아질듯 눈 앞에 나타나곤 했다. 사원의 거대 격납고엔 전쟁이 시작되면서 수만대의 스타파이터가 보관되었다. 가지런히 세워져 있던 델타-7 이텔스프라이트와 에타-2 액티스, 람다 셔틀. 아나킨의 에이저 엔젤. 세이시가 개조해준 자신의 비행선. 이내 제자의 목소리가 기억속에 스며들었다.

\- 아뇨. 마스터를 구하는게 먼저예요.

마스터 플로 쿤의 지원을 위해 간 미션이었다. 리큐선트 경구축함이 4대가 있었고... 오비완은 자신의 기억이 상당히 세세하다는 것에 옅은 즐거움을 느꼈다. 그리고... 마스터 쿤은 부상중이었다. 때문에 분대와 함께 출발했지만, 버즈 드로이드가 붙자 아나킨이 뒤따라왔다. 자신이 한 이야기는 명확히 기억나지 않는다. 미션이 중요하니, 두쿠의 함선으로 가라는 요지의 이야기를 했었다. 하지만 아나킨의 대답은 정확히 기억했다.

\- 당신을 두고는 아무데도 안 가요

하지만 넌 가버렸다. 내가 갈 수 없는 곳으로.

무릎을 그러모은다. 벽에 머리를 기댄다. 희미하게 새어들어오는 빛.

홀로넷엔 연이어 베이더에 대한 기사가 올라왔다. 그가 얼마나 많은 제다이들을 찾아 죽였는지, 얼마나 많은 행성을 초토화 시키고 있는지, 제국에 순응하지 않으면 어떻게 되는지. 깊이 눌러쓴 로브 아래로 드러난 단단한 입매를 볼 때마다 오비완의 심장은 반복해서 조각났다. 자신은 저 남자를 사랑했었다. 사랑하고 있다. 앞으로도, 계속 사랑할 것이다. 하지만 결코 이어질 수 없는 마음이다. 다신 만나선 안되는 인연이다. 오비완은 생각했다. 만약, 그에게 잡히면 죽기를 각오하고 탈출하던가, 자결해야 할 거라고. 그의 곁에 살아남아 파괴되는 은하를 지켜보는 일 따위 할 수 없었다. 아나킨은 자신을 제다이가 아니게 되도록 만들것이다. 그것만은 막아야했다.

순간 금속제의 무언가가 부딪히는 소리가 들렸다. 낮은 목소리. 오비완은 몸을 바로 세워 앉고 조용히 사람들을 기다렸다. 제국군이거나, 아까의 사람들일테다. 어둠속에 낡은 문이 열린다. 끼이익-하는 소리. 드러난 문 저 편엔 그림자에 가려진 몇개의 건물과 진한 남색의 하늘이 넓게 펼쳐져 있었다. 이어지는 발자국 소리. 제다이의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 무언가를 느꼈기 때문이었다.

"마스터 케노비?"

약한 등이 켜지고, 문이 닫힌다. 앞에 선 사람은 초로의 노인이었다. 그는 오비완의 모습을 보고는 급히 달려와 그의 앞에 앉아 팔을 잡았다.

"맞군요. 이렇게..."

엉망이 된 오비완을 본 흐린 눈에 물기가 덮히더니, 급히 손을 놀려 묶인 팔을 풀기 시작했다. 다른 사람들이 다가와 그것을 돕는다. 오비완은 뒤틀린 근육을 주무르며 팔을 빼냈다. 손목은 온통 피였다. 그것을 본 노인이 다른 남자에게 이야기했다.

"어서, 치료를!"

누군가가 다가와 오비완의 손목에 소독약을 부었다. 드러난 진피에 흰 거품이 부글부글 끓어올랐다. 타는 듯한 고통에 입술을 물며 짧게 신음한다. 그 와중 다른 사람이 오비완의 다리에 묶인 포스 제어장치를 빼고 사슬을 풀었다.

"고맙습니다."

박타 스프레이를 뿌린다. 패치가 손목에 둘러졌다. 목에 영양제을 주사하고, 물이 담긴 병을 내민다. 오비완은 그것을 받아들었다.

"친절에 감사드립니다만, 누구십니까?"

노인은 연한 등에 자신의 얼굴을 비춘다. 갈색 눈동자. 자글자글한 주름. 온화한 인상의 남자는 오비완을 향해 애틋한 미소를 지어보였다.

"당신이 견습생이던 시절, 우리 행성에 오셨었지요."

오비완은 수긍했다. 루탄은 콰이곤 진과 함께 방문했던 곳이다.

"이후, 클론 전쟁이 터졌을 때도 한 번 오셨었습니다. 분리주의자들의 공격으로 황폐해진 이 곳을 지원하고, 이후 재건에도 힘을 실어 주셨었죠."

누군가가 오비완의 배낭과 라이트 세이버를 들고 온다. 자신의 옆에 내려둔다.

"손녀딸에게 당신의 이야기를 듣고 정말 놀랐습니다. 지나친 무례를 사과드립니다. 마스터 제다이."

오비완은 라이트 세이버를 들었고, 잠깐 멈추었다.

"제국군에 신고는..."  
"했더군요. 그래서 급히 달려왔습니다. 인근에 비행선을 준비했습니다. 어서 가셔야합니다."

힐트를 쥔 그는 자리에서 일어났지만, 바로 움직이진 못했다. 앞에 선 사람들때문이었다.

"여러분은 즉시 집으로 돌아가시고, 알리바이를 만들어 두십시오. 저를 풀어준 것이 발각되면 생명이 위험해 질 겁니다."

노인은 이내 부드러운 미소를 지어보였다. 그는 조용한 목소리로 오비완에게 이야기했다.

"어떻게 해도, 결국 우린 제국군에게 죽을겁니다. 제국의 통치아래 어떤 희망도 없다는 것을 알고 있으니까요. 그러니 괜찮습니다."

그는 잠깐 눈을 깜빡였고, 말을 이었다.

"당신이 클론 전쟁때 방문한 것을 보고, 마음이 아팠습니다. 제다이는 전사기도 했지만, 본디 학자에 가까웠죠. 나는 당신을 제다이 마스터 오비완 케노비로 기억하고 싶었습니다."

박타 패치가 붙은 손을 조심스레 잡는다. 노인이 이야기했다.

"하지만 당신은 케노비 장군으로 소개되더군요."

순간 누군가가 뛰어들어왔다. 급히 숨을 몰아쉬며 그녀가 작게 외쳤다.

"제국군이 도착했어요! 어서 가셔야해요!"

오비완은 노인의 팔을 잡았다.

"당신도 여길 떠나야 합니다! 여기 계시면 제국군이..."

노인은 오비완의 손을 잡아 문으로 잡아 끌었고, 등을 떠밀었다.

"이 길로 죽 5분만 가면 코엔사이르 사의 시그마 클래스 셔틀이 있을겁니다. 정기적으로 약간의 물자를 가져오는 화물선으로 이용되고 있으니 특별히 검문받진 않을겁니다. 좁지만 숨을 장소도 있습니다. 그 배라면 무사히 이 곳을 빠져나갈 수 있을겁니다. 빨리 가세요!"  
"하지만,"  
"마스터 케노비."

노인은 웃었다.

"당신은 저희의 유일한 희망입니다. 제너럴 케노비가 아닌, 마스터 케노비가 말입니다."

그는 뒷 편에 선 사람들과 조용히 허리를 굽혔다.

"포스가 당신과 함께 하기를."

오비완은 그가 왜 함께 이 곳을 떠나려하지 않는지 깨달았다. 시간을 벌어주려 하는 것이다. 그럴 가치가 있을까. 자신에게 그럴만한 가치가 있을까. 이 사람들은 죽을 것이다. 여기 선 사람들 전원이. 눈앞이 흐려진다. 무릎꿇고 사죄하고 싶었다. 모두 제 잘못입니다. 난 이렇게 살 가치가 없습니다. 당신들의 목숨을 바쳐 구해야 할 사람은 내가 아닙니다. 오비완이 쉬 떠나지 못하자 아까 달려왔던 젊은 여자가 그를 재촉했다.

"부탁드려요! 저희의 희생을 헛되이 돌리지 말아주세요. 제발, 어서 떠나세요!"

목이 메어왔다. 뜨거운 무언가가 뺨을 적신다. 오비완은 자신이 무엇을 해야하는지 깨달았다. 그러고 싶지 않았지만, 가야했다. 그것이 그의 임무였다. 제다이 마스터 오비완 케노비의.

"포스가..."

쉰 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 오비완은 필사적으로 마지막 인사를 전했다.

"...여러분과... 함께 하길..."

질끈 눈을 감고 달린다. 해방된 포스가 불길한 느낌으로 변색된다. 제국군이 다가오고 있다. 그는 포스에 몸을 실어 멀리 도약했다. 저편에 노인이 말했던 셔틀이 보인다. 내려온 도크에 누군가가 불안한 시선을 던지고 있었다. 눈물로 흐려진 눈을 꾹 감았다 연다. 어둠속이라 괜찮을 것이다. 온통 젖어버린 얼굴을 들키지 않을 것이다. 오비완은 최대한 빠른 속도로 달려 도크앞에 섰고, 중년의 파일럿은 오비완을 알아본 듯 재빨리 안으로 손짓했다. 안으로 오르기 전, 시선을 돌린다. 저 멀리 창고쪽에 붉은 섬광이 번쩍이고 있었다. 트루퍼들의 블라스터였다. 힘겹게 몸을 움직인다. 발목에, 수십 킬로짜리 쇳덩이가 매달려있는 것 같았다. 하지만 자신은 움직여야했다. 살아야했다. 죽어 마땅했지만 아직은 그 때가 아니었다.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 5

푸른 빛이 뭉게지고 뒤섞여 뒤로 흐른다. 마치 거대한 물줄기. 빠른속도로 흘러가는 그것을 가만히 응시한다. 이제 얼마 남지 않았다. 거의 도착했다. 베이더는 시선만 내려 홀로맵을 노려본다. 빌어먹을.

시스의 심장은 마치 단단한 껍질속에 갖힌 듯, 강하고 갑갑하게 뛰고 있었다.

폴리스 맷사에서 단숨에 다크넬까지 하이퍼 점프한 이제큐터는 나부를 향해 항행중이었다. 다시 초공간 도약을 준비하고 있는데 비상 코드로 홀로가 떠올랐다.

\- 사령관님.

아트라비스 섹터 담당 심문관은 깊이 허리를 숙이며 빠르게 말을 이었다.

\- 오비완 케노비를 구류하고 있다는 사람으로부터 연락을 받았습니다.

렉스는 오퍼레이터에게 손짓해 즉시 배를 세웠다. 거대 기함에 낮은 엔진음이 서서히 사그러들었다.

\- 어디에서.  
\- 루탄입니다.  
\- 언제 온 연락이지?  
\- 방금 전 입니다.  
\- 군대를 보내. 나도 곧 가겠다.

혈류가 흥분으로 달려나간다. 피부에 심장이 붙어있는 듯, 온 몸이 고동치기 시작했다. 눈치빠른 클론 사령관은 즉시 배를 돌려 루탄을 좌표로 잡았다. 어마어마한 에너지가 엔진에 몰려든다. 거대 트렌스파리스틸에 긴- 흰 선이 그어지고, 특유의 부유감이 온 몸을 감쌌다.

베이더는 내내 입을 다물고 있었다. 멀지 않은 거리다. 루탄은 하이디안 웨이에 바로 걸쳐진 행성이었다. 금방 도착한다. 하지만 어딘가 불안했다. 포스가 요동친다. 잡을 수 없다는- 만날 수 없다는 불길한 감각.

이를 세게 문다.

오비완 케노비라면 쉽지 않을 것이다. 지난 4개월 간 그의 잔상을 쫒아 이잡듯 행성들을 뒤져왔다. 그가 종종 방문했던 곳부터 남자의 고향까지- 안 가본곳이 없었다. 하지만 없었다. 어디에도 없었다.

한 곳에 머물지 않았을 것이다. 쉴새없이 행성간을 움직이고 있는 것이 틀림없다. 오비완 케노비를 본 것 같다-는 제보는 쉴새없이 이어졌다. 하지만 가 보면 흔적조차 찾을 수 없었고, 분노한 베이더가 몇 개의 행성을 BDZ로 날려버리는 식의 악순환이었다.

제어 패널을 잡아쥔다.

반드시 잡는다. 달아나는 발목을 잡아 바닥에 내동댕이치고, 목을 졸라 그의 눈 앞에 누가 있는지 보여줄 것이다. 호흡을 잇지못해 빨갛게 달아오른 피부와 충혈된 눈이 자신을 바라볼 것을 생각하면 저도 모르게 숨이 가빠졌다.

오비완...

홀로맵의 표시 지점에 점점 가까워져온다. 시스는 가만히 눈을 감았다 열었다. 선득한 노란 시선이 전면을 향한다. 곧 루탄의 푸른 표면이 나타난다. 오비완의 파란 눈이. 그 고집센 입술과, 부드러운 머리칼이, 곧.

 

 

 

파일럿은 필사적으로 셔틀을 몰아 행성을 반 바퀴 돌았다. 제국군 함선이 세워진 곳의 반대편에 도착한다. 감시망에서도 아슬아슬하게 벗어난 상태. 그는 이마의 땀을 닦으며 오비완을 보고 씨익 웃었다.

"어떻게든 빠져나왔네요."

궤도 바깥으로 쏜살같이 벗어나며 그는 초공간 도약을 위한 준비를 하기 시작했다.

"어딘가 목적지는?"

오비완은 잠시 고민했다. 아직 오더로부터 연락은 없었다. 단독으로 결정해야할테다. 그는 문득 배낭속의 작은 상자에 생각이 미쳤다. 그랬다. 그는 가야 할 곳이 있었다.

"아무곳이나 상관 없습니까?"  
"물론이죠. 일부러 연료도 충분히 넣..."

넉살좋게 웃으며 이야기하던 파일럿이 순간 말을 멈췄다. 오비완의 시선이 남자가 보는 쪽을 향한다. 순간 반사적으로 포스 실드를 둘렀다. 얇은 입술을 꽉 문 채 믿을 수 없는 광경을 바라본다.

눈 앞에 나타난 거대 함선. 말로만 들었지 실제 본 것은 처음이었고, 이런 무지막지한 크기의 드레드노트는 흔한 종류가 아니었기에 두 사람은 잠시 굳어있었다.

거의 동시에 세 대의 임페리얼 클래스 스타 디스트로이어가 초공간에서 빠져나왔다. 그제서야 그들은 자신들이 시스 로드의 이제큐터를 두 눈으로 보고 있다는 것을 실감했다.

클론전쟁 당시 오비완이 지휘했던 베나터는 1.1km 였다. 지금 호휘함으로 나온 임페리얼 클래스가 1.6km. 하지만 이제큐터는 애시당초 비교 대상이 불가능했다. 그 최대급전함의 길이는 무려 19km였다. 베이더의 기함 옆에 선 임페리얼은 마치 큰 나무 옆의 작은 화초처럼 느껴졌다. 그 배의 기능이나 스펙이 뭐가 어떻던간, 모습 자체만으로도 전의를 상실하게 만드는 것이다. 오비완은 시트의 팔걸이를 움켜잡았다.

"저, 저거..."  
"도약해요."

파일럿의 통통한 손은 계기 위에서 불안정하게 방황했다. 그는 거의 정신을 차리지 못하는 것 같았다. 그도 그럴것이 살아서 이제큐터를 보게 될 거라고는 생각도 못한 탓이다. 보통 저 함선이 움직이는 건 제다이 사냥때 정도다. 저 배가 나타나면 무사히 넘어가는 일은 거의 없었다. 심하면 베이스 델타 제로. 전멸이다. 그런데 이제큐터의 눈 앞에 자신들이 선 것이다. 무려 베이더 경이 이를 갈며 찾고 있는 제다이를 태운 채.

"어디, 어디로..."

심하게 당황해 아무것도 하지 못하는 파일럿을 대신해 오비완이 급히 계기를 두드렸다. 자세한 루트를 확인 할 틈이 없었다. 그렇다면 당장 떠오르는 곳을 선택하는 수 밖엔 없다.

좌표를 확인한 파일럿이 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 하이퍼 엔진이 가동된다. 아직 중력권 안이었다. 오비완은 최대속도로 셔틀을 몰아 이제큐터의 측면을 향해 달렸다. 심장이 불안하게 튀어오른다. 그는 분명 느끼고 있었다. 아나킨의 이글거리는 포스를. 저 배가 나타난 순간 거의 즉시 닿아온 날카로운 끝자락을.

"거긴 안돼요! 에리아두는 교차점이란 말입니다! 당장 그곳부터 쫒을거라구요!"  
"압니다."

오비완의 시선이 전방을 노려본다. 셔틀의 속력이 점점 높아지고 있었다. 모니터에 이제큐터의 내부 에너지 반응이 잡힌다. 견인 광선일 것이다. 한 번 잡히면 빠져나가는 것은 불가능했다.

"일단 점프가 우선입니다."

파일럿은 재빨리 손을 놀려 엔진으로 동력을 몰아넣었다. 만약의 경우를 위해 전방 실드를 강화한다.

점점 높아지는 엔진음. 덜컹이는 기자재소리. 한계치까지 쏘아져나가는 셔틀은 중력권 외부를 향해 긴 곡선을 그렸다. 이제큐터의 측면에서 강한 에너지가 터져나온 순간 파일럿은 힘껏 스트롤을 당겼다. 흰 점이 길게 이어진다. 오비완은 이를 악 물고 기체가 초공간 내부로 진입하는 모습을 노려봤다. 푸른 물결이 시야에 들어오자 두 사람은 진이 빠진 듯 시트에 등을 기댔다.

잠시 아무말도 하지 못하던 파일럿이 웅얼거리듯 이야기했다.

"다음... 다음 행선지는요?"  
"타투인입니다."

 

 

 

"빌어먹을!!!"

함교에 고함소리가 울렸다. 견인광선을 준비했던 오퍼레이터는 즉시 포스 그립으로 목이 부러져 바닥에 쓰러져 있었다.

"오비완이 있었어!! 느꼈다고!! 그걸 눈 앞에서 놓쳐!?"

분노한 베이더는 미친듯 내부를 오갔고, 거친 손짓으로 홀로 프로젝터를 열었다. 증오에 물든 노란 시선이 지도를 훑듯 바라봤다.

"에리아두로 점프한다. 당장!"

공포에 질린 오퍼레이터가 부들부들 떨며 좌표를 지정했다. 함교 내부 사람들은 완전히 굳어있었다. 이렇게까지 베이더가 분개한 적이 없던 탓이다. 뒷편에 선 렉스가 조용히 이야기했다.

"에리아두 인근의 군대에 연락해서 해당 셔틀을 발견 즉시 나포하라 이야기하겠습니다."  
"해."

숨을 몰아쉬며 홀로맵을 노려본다. 위치상 그들이 탈 루트는 하이디안 웨이 하나 뿐이었다. 문제는 어디서 멈추느냐. 에리아두는 교차점이었다. 무려 두 개의 메이저 하이퍼 스페이스 루트와, 두개의 마이너 루트가 만나는 곳. 적어도 그곳에서 한 번쯤은 재도약 할 가능성이 있었다. 뒷편에서 렉스의 낮은 목소리가 울려온다. 통신이 끊어지고, 이제큐터의 전면부가 희게 물든다. 초공간에 진입한것이다. 베이더는 주먹을 세게 잡아쥐었고, 검은 로브자락을 뒤로 날리며 함교를 떠났다.

회색 복도를 걷는다. 검은 부츠가 딛는 날카롭고 무거운 울림. 얼굴을 반쯤 가린 후드 사이로 노란 눈이 이글이글 타올랐다. 하이퍼 공간에서 빠져나감과 동시에 느껴졌던 오비완의 포스. 그 부드럽고- 마치 찬란한 햇살같은 기척을 느꼈을때 그는 거의 숨도 쉬지 못할만큼 흥분했었다. 4개월만이었다. 반년에 가까운 그 지리하고 긴 시간 내내 단 한 번도 가까이 느껴보지 못한 옛 스승의 포스. 그를 내리누르고 튜닉을 잡아 뜯었을때 저 금빛 포스가 어떻게 산란했는지, 어떻게 떨렸는지 자신은 또렷이 기억하고 있었다. 이내 기척을 지웠지만, 베이더의 강대한 힘은 오비완의 포스의 끝자락을 날카롭게 감지했다.

숨으려 하고 있었다. 도망가려고, 다급히 홀로맵을 훑는 그가 느껴졌다.

입술을 짓씹는다. 시스는 거칠게 발걸음을 옮겨 자신의 개인실로 들어갔다. 검은 겉옷을 벗어던지고 침대위의 갈색 로브를 움켜쥔다. 그것에 얼굴을 파묻고 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 옛 스승의 체취는 거의 날아가, 남은 것은 오래 사용해 거칠어지고 헤어진 표면의 느낌 정도였다. 하지만 그것으로 충분했다. 오비완의 어깨에 걸려있던, 그의 단정한 몸을 감싸고 있던 로브는 남자를 떠올리는데 상당한 도움을 주었다.

"오비완..."

반사적으로 치미는 감각에 손을 아래로 뻗었다. 목덜미를 물어뜯고 싶다. 흰 피부가 뜯어져 피에 젖은 모습이 보고싶다. 아픔과 고통에 도움을 청하는 손 끝을, 물막에 싸여 흔들리는 하늘색 눈동자를 보고 싶었다. 그 목을 잡아채고, 세게 졸라 허덕이게 만들어야했다.

\- 아, 아나킨...

당신을 죽여버릴지도 몰라.

\- 아나킨, 제발...

그러니 살려달라고 애원해. 내 발 밑에 무릎꿇고 당신이 틀린것을 인정하는거야.

\- 제발, 제발 그만...

날 배신하고, 당신의 오만이 부른 결과를 똑똑히 봐!

 

 

 

  
에리아두에서의 난동은... (오비완은 쓴웃음을 지었다) 생각하고 싶지도 않았다. 혹시나 하는 마음에 만반의 준비를 갖추고 통상공간으로 빠져나온 두 사람은 즉시 준비했던 좌표로 도약했다. 예상대로 제국군이 에리아두 궤도에서 대기하고 있던 것이다. 미칠듯한 도주 후- 파일럿은 시트에 기대 '수명이 10년 정도 깎인 기분'이라고 이야기했다. 오비완도 동감이었다. 이렇게까지 제국군에 근접한 일은 전례가 없던 탓이다. 아나킨의 감은 날카롭다. 분명 그의 계산이었겠지.

다크넬을 거쳐 타투인에 도착한 셔틀은 오비완의 요청대로 모스 에스파 인근에서 멈추었다. 파일럿은 강한 모래바람 속에서 도크를 내리고는 눈 앞이 거의 보이지 않는 수준의 바람에 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"다른데 내리는게 어떨까요? 앞도 안 보이는데..."  
"괜찮습니다. 방향은 알고 있으니..."

오비완은 로브를 여미고 후드를 뒤집어 썼다. 파일럿을 바라본다. 살찐 중년의 휴머노이드는 오비완을 보고는 애틋한 미소를 지었다.

"난 정치같은건 잘 모르지만... 당신네들이 우릴 지키기 위해 목숨을 걸었던 것을 수차례 봐왔죠. 제국이던 공화국이던 알 바 아니지만, 선량한 사람들이 죽어야 할 이유는 없어요."

두툼한 손을 내민다. 오비완은 그것을 내려다보고 쓰게 웃었다. 맞잡는다.

"고맙습니다."  
"친구중에 한 놈이 코러산트에서 장사를 했었는데... 그 자식에게 제다이들에 관한 이야기를 종종 들었습니다. 제국이 들어서고, 녀석의 연락도 끊겼지만요."

오비완은 푸른 시선을 떨구었다. 코러산트. 다신 돌아갈 수 없는 제다이들의 고향. 파일럿이 중얼거린다.

"덱스터 그 자식은 뭐... 워낙 잘 적응하니까..."

순간 파란 눈이 번쩍 들렸다. 파일럿의 손을 붙든다.

"덱스터? 지금 덱스터 젯스터 이야길 하는겁니까? 코코타운의?"

이젠 파일럿의 눈이 동그랗게 열린다. 그리고는, 어이없는 너털웃음을 흘렸다.

"세상 참 좁네요. 그 놈을 아는 제다이라니..."  
"절친한 친우였습니다. 연락은, 언제까지 연락이 됐었나요?"  
"제국 점령 후엔 끊어졌어요. 지금은 어딨는지도 모르구요. 사람들 말로는 코러산트에 아직 머무르고 있는 것 같다는데..."

그는 머리를 긁적였다.

"아마 찾기 힘들겁니다. 그가 숨겠다고 결심하면 더 이상은 불가능한거예요."

오비완은 눈을 깜빡였다. 그는 세상에 혼자 떨어진 것 같다고 생각해왔었다. 동료 제다이들이 아직 (적지만) 살아있고, 저항군을 조직해 제국에 맞서고 있지만- 왜인지... 그랬다. 주변의 다른 사람을 느낄 수 없었다. 이 싸움은 나와의 싸움이라고, 자신과 아나킨과의- 둘 만의 싸움. 때문에 주변은 보이지 않았다. 자신의 생존도 그다지 중요하지 않았다. 스스로의 판단 미스를 커버해야 한다고, 실수를 바로잡아야 한다고, 모든것은 나의 책임이라고- 그렇게 생각하고 있던 것이다.

"댁이 제다이니 하는 말이지만... 소문에 의하면 덱스도 언더월드에서 저항군을 조직하고 있다 하더군요. 아마 당신과 같은 길을 가고 있을 겁니다."

금빛 속눈썹이 깜빡였다. 오비완은 꼭 사라질것처럼 희미하게 미소지었다. 하지만 이내, 눈 위로 손을 덮었다. 아, 나는 혼자가 아니었구나. 자신을 위해 기꺼이 목숨을 버리는 사람들, 오더를 위해 저항군을 조직한 덱스, 잃어버린 시간을 되찾기 위해 격전지에서 고투중인 동료 제다이들. 그렇게 주변은 나에게 온화했는데, 그를 돕기위해 애써왔는데. 스스로는 그 모든것을 거부하고 마주 바라보려하지 않았던 것이다.

파일럿은 오비완의 어깨를 꽉 잡았다.

"덱스를 만나게되면, 꼭 당신 소식 전해줄게요."

흘러나오는 눈물을 손바닥으로 꾹 누르는 오비완에게, 남자가 다정히 이야기했다.

"그러니, 꼭 살아남아요."

 

 

 

  
에리아두에서의 나포는 실패했지만 셔틀의 궤적을 쫒을 수 있었다는 보고에 베이더는 의자에 앉아 가만히 창 밖을 노려보고 있었다. 오비완은 듀로스 스페이스 런을 탔다. 마이너 루트를 타게되면 분기점은 한없이 늘어나게 된다. 하지만 그가 갈만한 곳은 정해져 있었다. 젊은 시스는 원래 자신이 향하려고 했던 행선지를 다시 선택했다. 나부. 뭐가 어찌되었든 그 행성이 저항군에 협조하고 있다는 몇 개의 정황이 있었고, 제국의 총사령관으로서 한 번 방문했어야 하는 곳이었기 때문이다. 그곳에 오비완이 없으면 여왕과 그 곳에서 잡은 제다이를 고문해보는 것도 나쁘지 않을테다.

그리고 다시 다른 곳을 찾는다. 아마 오비완은 바짝 뒤쫒기는 상황을 모면하기 위해 아예 은하 외곽을 선택했을 가능성도 있었다. 시스의 시선이 홀로맵을 더듬는다. 에나크에서 시작하는 트리엘러스 트레이드 루트는 헛스페이스를 지나 길게 윗쪽으로 뻗어 있었다.

헛... 빌어먹을 헛족들.

이렇게 된거 제국에서도 피곤해서 건들지 않고 있는 헛족들에게 궤도 폭격을 날려주는것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같다고 생각하며 시스는 느리게 입술끝을 들어올렸다. 그렇다면 다음 행선지는 뻔했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...어, 왠지 처음 계획보다 장수가 늘어나는 느낌...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dual of the Fate
> 
> Part 3 Dual of the Fate  
> Chapter 6

강렬한 모래폭풍을 헤치며 오비완은 천천히 걸었다. 뜨겁고 건조한 바람. 피부에 부딪혀오는 따가운 입자들. 눈 앞이 잘 보이지 않았기 때문에 그는 파일럿용의 까만 고글을 썼다. 행성에 착륙하기 전 확인했던 기상 정보를 떠올린다. 이 모래바람은 오래가지 않을 것이다. 길어야 30분. 그 정도 시간이라면 충분히 목적지에 도착할 수 있다.

전장에서조차 늘 깔끔하게 정리했던 금빛 머리칼은 긴 도피생활로 엉망이었다. 이마위로 흩어진 그것은 남자의 얼굴을 더 피로하게 보이도록 만들었다. 어깨에 걸친 배낭을 다시 끌어올린다. 오비완은 낡은 천을 얼굴에 둘둘 말아 입과 코로 모래 입자가 들어오지 않도록 했다. 바람은 생각 이상으로 강했다. 동굴에 도착하면 완전히 모래 투성이가 되어있을 것이다.

고행이다. 그는 속으로 쓰게 웃었다. 자신의 잘못으로 인한 속죄. 그 결과가 너무 어마어마해, 죽어버리는 것만으로는 갚을 수 없는 규모였던지라 오비완이 할 수 있는 것은 제국군의 관심을 끌어 저항군에 힘을 실어주는 일 정도였다. 그 와중에 그는 한 가지 일을 더 마무리 지으려 하고있었다.

죄송합니다, 스카이워커 부인.

한 발, 한 발. 모래위를 디디며 속으로 이야기한다.

당신의 소중한 아나킨을... 나락으로 빠트렸습니다.

심하게 낡아 여기저기 기운 흔적이 역력한 배낭 안에는 작은 상자가 들어있었다. 사망한 슈미의 시신은 함선 안에서 화장되었고, 그녀의 뼛가루는 오비완이 받았다. 다른 제다이들처럼 우주로 그것을 쏘아보낼 순 없었다. 그곳은 그녀의 고향이 아니었기 때문이다. 더운 사막출신인 슈미에게 차가운 우주공간은 가혹할 것이다. 사원의 사람을 구하기 위해 자신의 목숨을 내버린 그녀에게, 오비완이 해 줄 수 있는 최선은 겨우 이 정도였다.

점점 잦아드는 모래바람 너머, 희미한 무언가의 윤곽이 드러났다. 지친 제다이는 고개를 들어 저 편을 바라봤다. 쓰러지고, 무너져가는 거주구. 얼마의 나무 울타리가 바람에 반쯤 쓰러져있었다. 태반이 벗겨진 천막들과, 약간의 세간들. 까맣게 그을린 화톳불을 놓았던 터. 낡은 무기 몇 점. 그는 느리게 안으로 들어가며 큰 바위 아래 자신과 아나킨이 설치했던 센서를 확인했다. 약하게 깜빡이다 이내 꺼져버리는 불빛. 어느새 모래바람은 멈추었고, 그의 눈 앞엔 새빨갛게 타오르는 하늘과 적막이 감도는 폐 거주터가 놓여 있었다.

 

 

  
나부는 베이더의 기억속에서 '아름다운 행성'으로 자리잡혀 있었다. 다른 이유는 없다. 단지 오비완과의 추억이 있는 곳이기 때문이다. 물론 그 아름다움을 문자 그대로 받아들이고 있진 않았다. 젊은 시스는 이 곳에 저항군에게 어울리는 죽음을 가져올 예정이었다.

푸른 행성의 상공에 위압적인 스타 드레드노트와 세 척의 임페리얼 스타 디스트로이어가 떠올랐다. 지상에서도 보일 정도의 거대한 함선은 궤도에 멈춰섰고, 셔틀에 오른 시스 로드가 궁 앞에 도달했을 때 나부는 말 그대로 공포의 도가니였다. 시민들은 급히 도시를 빠져나갔고, 군사들과 경찰들이 사람들을 안심시키려 했지만 역부족이었다. 제국군이 궤도를 완전 포위하고 출입을 통제하자 그 공포는 극에 달했다.

시스로드가 랜딩 포트에 내려서자 수백의 트루퍼와 드로이드가 도열해 섰다. 비행선에서 내린 베이더는 시선을 들어 맞은 편을 응시했다. 그곳에는 나부 전통 복장을 입은 키 작은 여왕이 조용히 서 있었다. 검은 부츠가 바닥을 딛는다. 남자는 성큼성큼 앞으로 나아갔다. 주변은 따스한 리빙포스로 가득차있었다. 제국군과는 어울리지 않는 평화로운 행성. 이내 흰 얼굴의 여왕앞에 선 베이더의 눈은 섬득한 냉기를 담고 있었다. 그는 이 여성을 본 적이 있었다. 2년 전, 오비완과 미션으로 왔을때의 일이다.

"내가 온 용무는 알고 있겠지."  
"특별한 이야기는 듣지 못했습니다."

표정을 드러내지 않는 여왕이 침착하게 대답했다. 시스는 비죽 웃었다.

"그래..."

그는 아파일라나 여왕을 지나쳐 앞으로 걸었다. 장엄한 궁전 입구에 들어서며 베이더가 낮은 목소리로 이야기했다.

"오비완의 기척은 느껴지지 않는군. 하지만 다른 누군가가 여기 있었어."  
"여긴 늘 사람들이 있는 곳이죠."

나즉한 목소리에 시선을 뒤로 돌린다. 마주한 눈은 차분했다. 시스 로드의 얼굴에 떠오른 분노의 기색을 읽고서도 그녀는 가만히 남자를 바라보고 있었다.

"제다이에 대한 당신의 신뢰는 잘 알고 있지."

대답하지 않자 베이더는 몸을 돌려 그녀에게 다가섰다. 후드의 그림자속에 가라앉은- 붉은 테가 둘러진 노란 눈동자는 보통의 사람들이라면 몸서리치며 두려워하는 종류였지만 그녀는 피하지 않았다. 그저 옷자락 밑으로 있는 힘껏 주먹을 잡아쥘 뿐이었다.

"제다이를 숨겨줬군. 하지만 내가 이리 오자 빠져나갔어."  
"단순한 심증만으로..."  
"내가 시스라는 걸 잊었나?"

여왕의 아랫턱이 단단히 물린다.

"겁없는 여자로군. 어때? 내기 해볼까? 군대가 행성을 뒤져 제다이가 나오면 백성들과 함께 전원 몰살해주는것으로."  
"지나치게 가혹합니다, 베이더 경. 나부와 제다이 오더는 어떤 관계도 없습니다."  
"그게 나와 무슨상관이지?"

입술끝이 들린다. 베이더가 낮게 속삭였다.

"그들을 숨겨주었는데도 BDZ로 날려버리지 않았는데, 이것만으로도 충분히 고마운 일 아닌가?"

침묵으로 긍정한 대답에 남자의 입술이 호선을 그었다.

"제국이 무엇을 위해 싸우는지 모르는 행성 대표자는 필요없어. 제다이는 이 은하에서 완전히 사라져야해. 그 쓰레기 같은 놈들을 없애고 나서야 우주가 평화로워 질거야. 넌 그 가장 중요한 계율을 어겼다."

붉은 카펫을 밟으며 시스가 성큼성큼 걸어나갔다. 그는 돌아보지 않으며 검은 손을 들어올렸다. 억양이 없는, 차가운 목소리가 홀을 울렸다.

"죽여."

궁 안에 블라스터가 발사되는 소리가 울린다. 비명조차 없었다. 베이더는 홀을 지나 궁전 바깥으로 나갔다. 자신의 앞으로 달려오는 렉스에게 손짓한다.

"제다이들이 있는지 찾아. 최소 2명 이상이다."  
"알겠습니다."  
"나부 의회를 소집시켜. 새 여왕을 뽑던, 공석으로 두던 상관없어. 촘멜 섹터의 심문관에게 연락해 상황을 전하고 통제권을 이양받으라 전해."  
"알겠습니다."

 

 

 

 

 

날이 어두워지자 급격히 추워졌다. 오비완은 끝부분이 너덜너덜해진 로브를 여미며 안 쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 동굴에서 밤을 지샜으면 했지만, 슈미의 일이 먼저였다. 언제 어떤 일이 벌어질지 몰랐기 때문이다. 그는 거주구를 돌며 덜 손상되고, 안정된 장소를 찾았다.

낡은 부츠가 바닥을 디딜때마다 버석이는 모래 소리가 들렸다. 인적은 전혀 없다. 걱정했던 터스켄 레이더들도 이 곳으로는 오지 않은 듯 싶다.

한참을 다니고 나서야 한 편에 바위가 있는, 조용한 장소를 발견했다. 오비완은 그 앞에 무릎꿇고 앉아 배낭속의 도구로 모래땅을 파기 시작했다. 땅은 단단했다. 건조하고, 거센 바람이 부는 지역이었는데다가- 밤이되면 급격히 추워지니 당연한 결과다. 마르고 버석한 모래는 뽀족한 금속앞에 잘게 부서져 날아갔다.

작은 상자였지만 그는 깊이 땅을 팠다. 적당히 점성이 있는 표토가 나올때까지. 둥글게 패인 안쪽의 중심에 작은 상자를 올려두고 자리에서 일어난다. 두 손을 맞잡고 바로 섰다.

"스카이워커 부인."

가라앉은 목소리.

"...당신을 고향에 다시 모셔다드려야 한다고 생각했습니다."

오비완은 잠시 눈을 깜빡였다. 오랜 노예 생활로 까맣게 탄 피부와 마른 얼굴. 하지만 늘상 부드러운 미소와 따뜻한 손을 가진 여성이었다. 편모 슬하였지만, 아나킨을 든든한 지도자로 키운- 훌륭한 어머니.

"코러산트는 시스의 손에 넘어갔고, 우주 한가운데 장사지내기엔... 제다이 오더의 입장에서, 아나킨의... (그는 잠시 입을 다물었고, 힘겹게 말을 이었다) 전... 스승으로서, 그럴 수 없었습니다."

또 다시 심장을 덮쳐오는 거대한 죄책감과 자괴감. 지친 얼굴의 제다이는 흔들리는 시선을 떨구었다.

"...당신은 이 곳에서 노예로 생활하셨지만, 아나킨과의... 아름다운 추억 또한 있을거라 생각했습니다. 이런 제가 당신을 장사지내는 것을 용서하십시오. 제겐 어떤 자격도 없다는 걸 잘 알고 있습니다. 당신의 모든 것을... 제가 망쳐버렸습니다."

슈미의 뼛가루를 짊어지고 다니며 늘 오비완의 마음 한 구석은 돌덩어리가 들어찬 기분이었다. 감히 자신이 이 분을 모시고 다니는 것은 고인에 대한 예의가 아니라는 생각도 들었다. 어째서 아나킨이 이렇게 되었느냐고, 내 아들에게 무슨짓을 한 거냐고 슬퍼하는 그녀의 목소리가 들리는 것 같았다.

시선을 든다. 작은 상자. 제국의 총사령관의 어머니치곤 너무 허망하고 초라한 장례식이었다. 참관자도 없었고, 가족도 없다. 그녀의 아들을 부숴버린... 무능력한 남자가 서 있을 뿐이다. 오비완은 입술을 물었다. 더 그 자리에 있을 수 없었다.

"...죄송합니다. 부디, 편안히 쉬시길..."

흐려진 시야를 무시한 채, 오비완은 상자위로 흙을 덮기 시작했다. 손 끝에 실리는 무게가 마음을 내리누른다. 대체 자신이 무슨짓을 한 건지 생각한다. 이 선량한- 죄없는 여성에게 얼마나 잔인한 짓을 한 건지 생각한다. 버석한 모래가 둥글게 올라왔을 때 쯤 오비완의 얼굴은 눈물과 모래먼지로 엉망이었다. 단단한 나무판을 가져와 묘비를 만든 그는 무덤앞에 앉아 망연히 시간을 보냈다. 눈물이 마르며 얼굴은 차갑게 식었다. 손바닥이 딛고 있는 모래바닥도, 하늘위를 가득 장식하고 있는 별도, 주변을 가득 매운 까만 밤 공기도- 모든것이 차가웠다.

 

 

 

 

심문관의 보고를 듣던 젊은 시스의 얼굴로 따뜻한 바람이 길게 불어왔다. 검은 후드가 깊게 펄럭인다. 창백한 피부가 햇빛아래 드러나고, 단단히 물린 입술과 샛노란 눈동자가 얼핏 모습을 드러냈다. 남자는 데이터 패드를 보며 단조로운 목소리로 말을 이었다.

"...잡힌 제다이들은 예상대로 사제간이었고, 평의회의 위치나 오비완 케노비의 행적도 일절 발설하지 않고 있습니다. 처분을 내려주십시오."

연한 꽃내음이 느껴졌다. 그것은 베이더를 순식간에 과거의 환상속으로 잡아끌었다. 시스는 기계적으로 대꾸했다.

"죽여."  
"알겠습니다."

다음 보고를 이으려는 심문관에게 손을 들어 멈추게 한 시스는 고개를 돌려 오른편을 바라봤다. 푸른 잔디로 뒤덮힌 언덕. 눈에 익은 곳이다.

"잠깐 용무가 있다."

자리를 옮기려는데 즉시 트루퍼가 따라붙었다. 그는 손을 흔들어 사람들을 물렸다.

"이 곳에 남아. 금방 돌아올테니."

검은 로브 자락이 펄럭인다. 젊은 시스는 마치 이끌리듯 호수를 향해 걸었다. 완만한 언덕과 그것을 촘촘히 매꾸고 있는 낮은 잔디, 키 큰 나무에 잔뜩 매달린 작고 하얀 꽃잎들. 자신의 모습을 보지 않는다면, 떠올리지 않는다면 2년전의 과거로 돌아와 있다고 해도 믿을법한 풍경이었다.

남자는 스승과 함께 걸었던 길을 천천히 따라 올라갔다. 가는 새소리와 부드러운 바람이 그를 불렀다. 잔디위에 촘촘히 깔린 흰 꽃잎. 순간 호수표면을 따라 센 바람이 불어 올라왔다. 가늘게 눈을 뜬다. 순간 새파란 하늘을 배경으로 일제히 떠오른 꽃잎이 남자를 향해 날아들었다. 연한 향기와 함께 그를 감싸도는 평화로운 포스. 지나친 이질감. 베이더는 순간 자신의 심장이 갑자기 큰 소리를 내며 뛰는 것을 느꼈다.

\- 정말 좋아해요.

금빛으로 빛나던 머리칼. 바람에 흩어져 이마위로 떨어지던 그것을 자신은 어떻게 했던가? 쓸어올려주었었나? 아니면 그냥 두었었나? 밝은 햇빛아래 투명하게 반짝이던 푸른 눈동자. 조심스레 닿았던 입술. 천천히 숨을 몰아쉰다. 그는 이를 꾹 물었다.

\- 당신이...

자신이 했던 말이 공중을 떠돈다.

\- ...좋아서 견딜수가 없어

따뜻한 바람을 타고, 오비완의 체온이 길게 뺨을 스쳤다.

\- 약속을 어겨 미안해요... 당신이 너무 아름다워서...

닿았던 입술, 닿았던 숨결. 

\- ...잘도 그런 부끄러운 이야길 하는구나.

으스러뜨리듯 주먹을 잡아쥐었다. 문득 시선을 내린 검은 튜닉 위에 하얀 꽃잎이 붙어있었다.

 

 

 

 

지친 발걸음은 거의 질질 끌다시피하고 있었다. 대부분의 천막은 망가져 찬 바람을 막아줄 수 없었다. 그날따라 바람은 셌고, 매서웠다. 그대로 잤다간 어김없이 감기에 걸릴판이었다. 도주에 문제가 생긴다. 그는 당장이라도 쓰러져 잘 수 있을 것 같은 몸을 끌고 안 쪽으로 걸어 들어갔다.

주변은 어두웠다. 은은한 별빛만이 앞 길을 비추고 있었다. 오비완은 그것에 의지해 한 집, 한 집 상태를 눈으로 더듬었다. 이내 시야에 들어온 천막이 보였다. 절벽 아래 자리잡은 그것은 위치적 잇점으로 크게 훼손되지 않았지만, 오비완은 즉시 그 쪽으로 향하지 못했다. 가라앉은 눈으로 천막을 바라본다.

진한 갈색의 천으로 뒤덮힌 움막.

그 곳은 아나킨의 거처였다.

왜 하필이면 남은 게 저 곳 뿐일까. 이 곳에서조차 자신에 대한 집착을 버리지 못하는 것 같아, 그는 허탈한 웃음을 흘렸다. 한동안 그 자리에 서 있던 오비완은 포기하듯 느리게 그 안으로 들어섰다. 자야했다. 그래야 다음 행선지를 정하고 움직일 수 있을것이다.

거친 천을 걷고 안으로 들어가니 옅은 모래 먼지 내음이 났다. 오랜시간 방치된 내부의 세간은 태반이 부서지고 망가져 있었다. 나무틀로 짠 작은 침대도 상태는 썩 좋지 않았다. 더러워진 로브를 여미며 배낭을 침대 옆에 내려둔 오비완은 무거운 몸을 뉘였다. 크게 삐걱이는 비명을 울리지만, 마르고 지친 제다이의 체중을 훌륭해 견뎌냈다. 그것에 감사하며 눈을 감았다.

 

 

 

 

즉시 나부를 떠난 베이더는 타투인으로 향할것을 명했다. 긴 시간 잠도 자지 않고 오비완을 쫒았기 때문에 다소 지쳐있었지만, 그의 흔적을 놓친데 대한 분노가 베이더를 잠들지 못하게 만들었다.

"곧 타투인 상공에 도착합니다."

오퍼레이터의 말에 의자에 비스듬히 앉아있던 남자가 느리게 시선을 들었다. 검은 손을 휘젓자 렉스가 나와 곁에 섰다.

"자바 더 헛에게 협조문을 보내. 숨겨둔 제다이가 있는지 묻고, 없다고 하면..."

베이더가 말을 멈췄다. 의아하게 생각한 렉스가 그를 바라봤다. 시스는 남자다운 입매를 단단히 굳힌 채 허공을 노려봤고 갑자기 벌떡 일어났다.

"셔틀 준비해. 5개 분대는 날 따른다. 당장!"

급히 복도를 향해 걷던 그는 뛰기 시작했다. 까만 로브 자락이 뒤로 높이 펄럭였다. 한 번도 이런 모습을 보지 못한 승무원들은 격납고를 향해 달려가는 베이더를 보고 급히 허리를 굽혔다. 자신 전용의 스타파이터에 오른 시스는 거의 반사적으로 조종간을 움켜잡았고, 즉시 격납고를 떠났다.

\- 베이더 경, 따르고 있습니다. 건쉽의 지원도 요청할까요?  
"필요없어. 우린 오비완 케노비를 생포하러 간다."  
\- 알겠습니다.

무서운 속도로 타투인 궤도로 진입하는 스타파이터는 모스 에스파를 향해 쏘아져나갔다. 항성의 반대편에 들어선 그 곳은 어둠속에 잠겨있었다. 베이더는 자신의 포스를 단단히 봉쇄했다. 혈류가 난폭하게 솟구친다. 타투인 궤도에 들어섰을 때 느낀, 오비완의 연한 포스의 끝자락이 점점 선명하게 느껴지고 있었다. 파동없이, 잠잠한 포스. 이 느낌이 맞다면 그는 분명 모스 에스파 인근에 머물고 있을 것이다. 손바닥에 땀이 배였다. 단단한 기계 의수가 조종간을 세게 쥐었다. 심장이 날뛰고 있었다. 오비완의 몸을, 오비완의 연한 하늘색 눈을- 곧 잡아쥘 수 있게 된 것이다.

 

 

시스의 블랙 Eta-2 Actis가 미끄러지듯 상공을 선회했다. 베이더는 오비완에게 발각되지 않을 정도로만 포스를 펼쳐 예리하게 지상을 주시하고 있었다. 어둠속에 묻힌 곳은 보지 않아도 알고있는 장소였다. 거주구. 자신이 노예였던 시절, 끊임없이 투쟁했던 곳.

"알파, 베타. 입구에서 진입해. 도미노는 절벽 상층부를 맡는다. 도약하면 실드를 사용해. 나머진 날 따라라."

최대한 엔진소리를 죽인 채 시스는 지상에 착륙했다. 캐노피를 열고 나와 바닥을 딛는다. 모래가 바스러지는 익숙한 소리. 그것에 진절머리나는 자신을 느낀다. 타투인. 오비완의 선택은 탁월했다. 자신은 이 곳에 내려올 생각이 없었다. 궤도에서 행성 자체를 날려버릴 예정이었기 때문이다. 옛 스승의 흔적을 느끼지 못했다면 분명 그리했을테다.

어둠속엔 작게 장비들이 부딪히는 소리와 군화가 모래땅을 밟는 소리가 울려왔다. 베이더는 포스의 자락을 넓게 펼쳤다. 이제 눈치채도 상관없었다. 오비완은 명백히 거주구 안에 있었고, 이 곳은 군대로 완전 포위되었기 때문이다. 허리에 걸린 라이트 세이버를 손에 쥔다. 그는 포스를 따라 북쪽으로 걸었다. 그리고, 이내 멈추어 섰다. 흥분으로 치솟는 혈류.  느리게 미소짓는다. 믿을 수 없었다. 오비완 케노비는 지금 자신의 천막안에 있었다.

입구에 도착하자마자 스위치를 눌렀다. 붉은 섬광이 열리는 것과 동시에 안 쪽의 인영이 급히 일어나는 것이 보였다. 손을 뻗는다. 오비완의 손이 세이버를 들었지만, 이내 바닥으로 떨구었다. 그는 베이더의 포스 그립에 잡혀 공중에 떠올랐다. 느린 걸음으로 들어간다. 가슴이 크게 오르내렸다.

"여기서 기다려."

병사들을 물리고 천막 안으로 들어간 시스는 붉은 라이트 세이버의 불빛에 비춰진 남자를 천천히 감상했다. 버둥대는 낡은 부츠, 너덜너덜해진 로브, 목을 쥐고 고통스러워하는 옛 스승의 아름다운 얼굴.

"오랫만이군요, 나의 마스터."

거의 실신하기 직전까지 기도를 짓누르던 시스가 오비완을 침대위로 내던졌다. 베이더는 허덕이는 몸을 바라보며 느리게 로브를 벗었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 여기까지만 쓰고 인트는 도망갔다고 합니다


End file.
